She's Returned Finished
by Baka Eris
Summary: This lonely Phantom is relieved of his mournings, when he is gifted the return of his sweet Christine. Raoul lovers are strongly advised to go away...3
1. A Familiar Bed of Sheets

Satin fabric of soft burgundy, flowing down her hips. A mask of intricate feathers and weavings of beads cover her soft brownish-green eyes. Plump lips layered with a soft brown lip stick. She was prepared to meet her love, the Phantom, as most people called him.

Cutting through the back of the opera house, and the crowd of performers, getting ready for there next show, she climbed the top staircase and up to the chandelier level. There he stand, across from the magnificent chandelier. "Come," He whispered in her thoughts, a smile spreading across the half of his face that wasn't covered in his powder white mask.

She willingly sprinted quietly towards him, closing the space between them quickly, as she carefully leapt into his strong arms. His smile widened and showed her his nearly perfect teeth.

"Oh, Erik, How I've missed you." She stared into his eyes, glad as not to see them full of the same sorrow and sadness from the first time she'd seen him. "I've missed you as well, mon amour." She smiled and kissed him passionately, but carefully. "Come, mon amour, your home is waiting."

The Phantom took her by her hand gently, and they disappeared through a door in the wall, hidden by the paint and theme of them.

She was pulled along as the Phantom sang softly in her head. She was in complete bliss, as she always was when he sang to her. Her soul lifted and she felt herself become his, fully.

Once they were there, the Phantom stopped singing. At this, she looked at him in instinct. He picked her up carefully and carried her across the water between them and his sanctuary. Setting her down on the solid ground, he took off his cloak and wrapped his hands around hers. "Oh, mon amour." The Phantom whispered to her sweet nothings, keeping her close as she enjoyed the sound of his voice.

Suddenly thinking about the night she had left him, she wanted to be sick. How could she not trust this man? He had guided her, taught her all she knew now. How could she have treated him so ugly? She shivered and felt a pain in her lower stomach.

The Phantom immediately took action to the way she felt. "Mon amour, are you alright?" She looked up at her sweet Phantom, and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. "Yes, yes I'm fine." He smiled and nodded, pulling her over to his organ, sitting her down on the seat. "I wrote a new song, that I want you to try." She smiled and nodded.

The Phantom handed her a sheet of his music, and she skimmed through the lyrics. She recognized this, as she had heard him whispering it in her head when she was spending nights away from him. As his fingers glided over the keys, she began singing on her cue.

The song was beautiful, and she loved singing it. The lyrics fit together and made since. Her Phantom was such a genius. She kissed his cheek again, and leaned her head on his shoulder as he continued to play soft pieces on the organ.

Just before she slipped into a conscious sleep, she heard these words being whispered in her head to her. "I love you, mon amour," And with that she fell asleep to the soft and caring sounds of his organ.

...

When she awoke, she was greeted by the softness of the silk sheets on his bed. Sliding her hands along them, she smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of her home. This was her home. She sat up, looking around his familiar room, watching the black lacy drapes sway, separating the small room from the rest of his lair.

She slid the blanket off of her, and her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear him playing still, the song she had sung not but a few moments ago it seemed like. She drew back the drapes and peeked around, finding him enjoying himself with his music. "His sweet sweet music," She thought, walking now towards him.

Hearing her footsteps he turned his head , to see her standing behind him. "You've awoken. Good." She smiled gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. "What is that you're playing?" He closed his eyes, playing a soft melody, finishing slowly as he looked back up at her. "Do you not remember your angel of music?" She smiled and sat down next to him, and he started again. "Angel of music, hide no longer. Enter at last master." He smiled briefly, watching the keys as he sang. "Flattering child, you shan't know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Those were times of beautiful music." He nodded in agreement. "I needed music during those times. So full of anguish, I was." She frowned and looked down at her hands, feeling the same guilt she always did when he spoke of it. "I...I'm sorry Erik."

Fingers gliding over the keys as he played a new piece he began to say something, but stopped and closed his mouth. She recognized this piece too. She had sang it in another one of his operas, with him. "Any where you go let me go too. Love me, Thats all I ask of you." She sang softly, enjoying the smile her voice seemed to bring to his face. He swiftly switched melody's playing into another. "I gave you my music. Made your song take wing, and now, how you repay me?" For a moment she got that feeling again, but his lyrics changed, and he sang new words. "Say you love me and you'll stay."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Forever." She whispered softly to him, over the soft melody of his organ. It was so amazing to see Erik happy, after all the pain she'd caused him. They were both happy, no objections what so ever.

They shared their small moment with a soft kiss. Erik stopped playing his organ, focusing more on his love, Christine, lifting her away from the organ, and back into his little room. He laid her down and pulled a small tassel above his head, causing the drapes to fall slowly. He moved over and laid next to her on the other side, holding her close.

Smiles on both of their faces, the lovers lay there, gazing into one another's eyes. "I love you, Erik," Christine softly whispered. They shared another soft kiss as his words formed softly. "I love you, Christine."

The Phantom, once a feared opera ghost, was transformed into a gentle giant of a figure when Christine came back to him that night, and from then on, he's done nothing but improve his attitude. She's helped him through much, and he her with her career. The only thing they needed was each other, and they both knew this. As the night day drew on, Christine's fateful disappearance caused no ruckus at the opera house. Everyone knew where she was, who she was with. The only thing they dare do is leave the lovers to themselves, and that's exactly what happened.


	2. The Event of the Year

The next time Christine woke, she opened her eyes to find Erik gone. She sat up slowly, figuring he wouldn't have gone far. Lazily sliding off of the swan shaped bed, she peeked around the curtain to his lair. He wasn't playing at his organ. Strange...He always played until she awoke, if he were to wake first. She stepped out and looked across the small lake. No one to be found. She shrugged. Oh well...He won't be gone long.

She took this time to look around Erik's lair. Having not been here in a while, things haven't changed much, but she found a few new treasures that he had invested in. A costume lays on his chair, in front of his Opera House stage set. She picked it up and held it out in front of her, realizing this was the coat to his Masquerade costume, from those few months back. She wrapped the coat over her shoulders, shivering softly.

She had forgotten how damp it was down here, which means she needed again to get used to the temperature. Walking around his organ she found his bouquet of roses, individual little black ribbons tied around the stems. She smiled at the memory of her first time receiving one.

She plucked one from the vase and breathed in its sweet aroma. Placing it gently back into the vase she turned towards the lake, remembering the night she had seemed so frightened as to the value of Raul's life. She felt foolish now. She need not Raul. She had Erik.

As if on cue, suddenly the great wrought iron gate began to lift, signaling someones entrance. She watched as Erik pushed the boat steadily to the edge of the water, stepping out of it carefully and watching as the iron gate began it's descend. He looked over to her and smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Your early this morning." His deep voice echoed slightly across the distance between them. "Well, it's hard to sleep easy when my Phantom isn't near by or playing his soft music." He took off his cloak and laid it on the chair that his costumes coat had laid, and tugged on the coat that was wrapped around Christine's shoulders. "You like this?"

She smiled and pulled it tighter around her. "It's warm, if thats what your wondering." He chuckled and walked past her, picking up the mask that had gone to the costume, and placed it over Christine's face. "You wouldn't look half bad in it." His thick accent and amazingly hypnotizing eyes set her off for a moment. "I-i wouldn't know what you mean."

He chuckled again, walking back to the curtain that once hid his gown for her and his wedding. Christine had never thought to look to see if it was still there, but as he pulled the curtain back, a new gown was there. Red and silken, slim and form fitting, the dress was long but not too long, about floor length. The torso was corset lace, and the length of it was nothing but layered lace, with a short but flowing train.

"That night," his voice made Christine jump, "When you left, I decided that I would hold on to what hope I had left of you returning to me. So, with that hope I planned the making of another ball, focused around the Masquerade from that night."

He took the mask from the table next to the mannequin and handed it carefully to Christine. It was much like his, the shape of a skeletal face, though much paler and the details were finer, more feminine.

She looked up at Erik and smiled. "So this means?" "Yes, the ball is tonight, I have just delivered a letter to Madame Giry, and she will inform the Opera House managers. We are to celebrate your returning to me." Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around Erik's waist. "This should be great fun." He smiled warmly and hugged her tightly, keeping his eyes on her dress behind them. "You are going to look beautiful," He whispered softly into her ear.

...

Christine twirled once, looking in the mirror in front of her. "Your beautiful," Erik had told her. She marveled at the thought of finally being where she belonged. She closed her eyes, as someone slipped her mask on over her face, tying the ribbon around her head.

Opening her eyes, she gasped softly, seeing what looked like a feminine version of the Phantom himself. She felt proud suddenly. She turned around to see Erik smiling triumphantly as he gazed into her eyes. He looked her over and twirled her around. "Absolutely stunning." She blushed softly at his remark and leaned on his chest. "And a dashing escort to accompany her," she smiled, flattering Erik.

He took a deep breath and led her to the boat at the edge of the water. Handing her his cloak, he helped her onto it and stepped in himself, pushing them off with the guiding stick. The iron gate rose and Christine smiled, remembering when she had first been brought here. Singing the Phantoms song with him as they entered his lair.

Humming the melody softly together, they made there way to the staircase that would take them above ground, to the opera house. Erik brought the boat to wrest at the edge, and helped Christine out once again, taking his cloak back. She helped him attach it to the broad shoulder of his costume, same as the Masquerade outfit he had worn, and they began ascending the stairs.

Climbing higher and higher, they made their way through the passages, finally coming to the mirrored door that led into Christine's old dressing room. Erik led her through it, and they slipped out of the room, having closed the mirrored passage way behind them. Christine could hear the music playing from the entrance of the Opera House. The buzzing sound of guests arriving, same as those few months back.

"Ready for the grand entry?" Erik asked. Christine nodded and put on her most seductive face, as Erik nodded to Madame Giry, who signaled the orchestra to begin the Phantoms song. The crude melody washed over the instruments, and the crowd grew deathly silent.

Looping her arm with Erik's she and he walked into view at the top of the stair case. Descending it slowly, Christine and Erik watched as some of the faces around them turned to horror and surprise as they realized who this mystery woman was. A few pointed, but most were silent and still. Erik smiled, and now, he put on the role of who those had called him so long before. Phantom. Not ghost, but strictly silent and swift enough to be one.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? I mean no harm, not tonight, unless you dare displease me." His smile of triumph showed that he liked the fact that they were scared, and in a way...so did Christine...


	3. Rudely Interrupted

The night went on with tension. As Christine and Erik danced to everything song that the orchestra played, the others in the ball room stared feverishly, waiting for the Phantom to do something un-expected like always. However, Erik was on his best efforts tonight. Tonight was not about who betrayed him, or his anger towards those who disobeyed him. Tonight was about Christine. The return of the love of his life. He was determined to keep it that way.

Dancing close to a slow piece that Christine recognized as Music of the Night, Erik whispered lyrics to Christine. "Close your eyes let your spirit start to sour." Christine closed her eyes, listening intently to Erik's voice of velvet, truly feeling the lift in her spirit. "And you'll live as you've never lived before." She smiled and opened her eyes again, listening to him.

When the song finished the crowd clapped and suddenly Erik grew stiff, staring behind Christine. She began to worry and glanced behind her. The crowd gasped softly all together, as an unexpected guest strode in. "Ah, don't mind me. Just decided to drop by...I heard there was to be a celebration." Erik's eyes grew dark and suddenly his breathing pace picked up.

"Raoul," Christine softly whispered, suddenly shaking with the realization and fear. "Ah yes, she does remember. Please, Tell me Christine, did you think that you could hide from me? Did you think I wouldn't have the slightest idea where you'd be going?" Suddenly Christine felt week, and her legs felt as if they would give in. Startled she heard Erik's whispering voice in her head. "He's come to take you back."

Christine started to shake her head frantically. "No...No! I will not come back to you Raul! I will not!" The crowd stood and watched breathlessly. "Look at you Christine! Look at what he's turned you into!" Raul stepped closer, and Erik reacted quickly, drawing his sword and stepping slightly ahead of Christine. "You will not come any closer." His words were harsh, and his accent was thicker than ever before.

"Christine...you left me for this...damned monster! This...Thing?" Christine's blood began to boil, and she too, soon found herself shaking in anger. "He is no monster! Just because his face is distorted and the people believe so, does NOT make it so!" She was crying now, and Raul gave her a pitiful expression. "He's turning you into a monster Christine, slowly and surely! I will not allow you to become like him! You will come back with me, and you will marry me!"

Christine's eyes were blurred and she could only just make out Raul's frame. "I will not," She said firmly, straightening herself behind her Phantom, proud to stand by him.

"Your not welcome in my Opera House," Erik said firmly, "Leave, now. before I change my mind about sparing your pitiful soul...again." Raul snorted and held his hands high in a truce. "You cannot keep her from me Phantom! She will be mine, and she will be safe from you!" "She is safer more with me than she with you!" The Phantom spat. "Safe from the judgmental eyes of you pathetic critical minds! Safe from your damned prison and ticket to hell!"

It was obvious Raul was disgusted. "Have it your way Phantom...not much longer, and she will be under my roof. You will have no say in what I decide to do." With that he strode from the room. All was silent until the sounds from outside signaled that his horses and carriage were gone, along with himself.

Erik looked around the room at all the individuals faces. "Proceed the evening without us. We will return to our post."

Erik's arm found its way around Christine's waist, and they climbed the stairs, back behind the door of Christine's dressing room. "The bastard! The audacity!" Erik smashed his fists into the small table, cracking the wood. "He comes to MY Opera House! Threatens MY bride! Threatens ME!" He smashes a small mirror laying on the table to pieces with a blistering anger. Christine carefully placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her quickly. "Erik...?"

He closed his eyes shamefully at the way he is acting in front of Christine. "Forgive me...?" Christine nodded and he took in a deep breath, straightening himself. "Come, we must return." He took hold of her hand gently and they were descending down the corridor that would lead to the staircase and eventually, the boat that would take them home.

...

Christine hid behind the thick curtain that separated the lair from Erik's room, changing from her costume to her night gown, slipping it over her head. Erik sat flustered at his organ, in deep thought. Still angry about what happened this evening, Christine thought it best to leave him be. So, Instead of listening to his music, she laid down first thing in his silk sheets, and got comfortable.

Not 10 minutes later, Erik pulled the curtain back far enough he could see that Christine was laying comfortably in his bed. She's so beautiful...and finally mine...He thought to himself for a few moments before entering the small room and standing at the edge of the bed. Hands on his hips, he waited to see if she would stir. Surely thought, she did, and turned her head to see him standing there.

"Bed early tonight?" He asked her, a slight sarcastic smirk on his face. She smiled tiredly and nodded. "You looked a bit...distracted. I figured I'd leave you to think about whatever you needed time for." He frowned a bit, which set her off.

"Is that not what you wanted?" His smirk quickly returned and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I will always have time for you Christine. Wether I be distracted by thought or silly, shiny trinkets." Christine smiled, laughing softly. "I'll remember that then." He smiled and got up to walk around the bed, laying down next to her. She rolled over and positioned herself close to him, shivering but smiling at his body heat.

He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and squeezed her tight. "Warm enough?" She nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling her nose into his chest. He kissed her fore head gently, and the both of them drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Proposal

Waking suddenly to the disturbing of a bad dream, Erik lifted his head carefully to see that Christine was still sound asleep. He unwrapped his arms from her torso, and carefully climbed from the bed. Slipping from behind the lace curtain, he stopped beside his music box, rethinking back to yesterday morning when she had told him that she didn't sleep well without his music. He smiled briefly and flipped the small switch on the back which would keep the soft melody playing while he was gone.

He looked into a mirror, taking off his mask slowly, revealing the distortion behind it. He frowned and sighed heavily, fixing his hair and maintaining his masks placement. He walked over to his organ and grabbed his cloak from the chair that he had left it on. Finding his gloves, he put them on as well. Buttoning his shirt further, he glanced back towards the entrance to his room. He listened carefully and confirmed that Christine was still soundly sleeping.

He needed to talk to Madame Giry again. What happened last night was unacceptable. Once he was out on the boat, before leaving the lair, he locked the secret lock to the iron gate, just to be sure any unexpected visitors weren't able to get to his sweet Christine. He had to hurry. She needed him and he wasn't going to lose her again.

Pushing off again, he snaked his way through the water, stopping at the edge of the passages beginning. Stepping out of the boat, he took the passage that would lead him to Madame Giry's room. He didn't even need to knock. Madame Giry knew he was coming. "Come in come in." She hurried Erik inside and locked the door behind her.

"Good morning Erik, what is it you need this time? Or have you just popped in for a visit?" She tried to make a joke out of it. Erik could tell she was afraid of him in a sort. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. How could he? She had been the one to save him from death...death as a carny at that. "Madame." Erik nodded his good morning and kept his cloak closely wrapped around him. "I've come to talk to you about last night. Raoul...How is it so that he got through my plans? Did I not instruct that he was to be kept out at all costs? Did I not?"

He could see the displeasure of displeasing him on her face. He admired her respect for him just as much as he admired her fear of him. "He had no mask, Madame, surely he was easy to spot?" She cringed gently and he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. "I'm very sorry Messieur Erik. I have no idea how he slipped into your events, but I assure you it will not happen again." Erik sighed and closed his eyes.

"Madame, I would surely hope not. For a tragedy will be in your future, as much as it displeases me to say so, if he shall." Madame Giry nodded respectfully, and led him to the door, unlocking it and letting him out. "Uhm, Madame? Before I go," Erik handed her a small wad of money, "would please do me the favor of finding me a new suit? My best is getting rather...shabby? If I may say?" She nodded quickly. "Yes, Messieur." He smiled his thank you, and walked back down the corridors to his boat.

Sighing, he sat and rested in the boat for a minute or two, thinking. 'What am I going to do...I cannot keep hoping for these things to stop threatening our love. Christine is in danger, our love in danger,' he thought. He was clueless.

Slowly, he got up and pushed his way off of the cement bank and turned round, heading back through the tunnel that would take him home.

...

Coming round the final corner, he heard a scream. "Christine?" Jumping from the boat in a panic, Erik got to the iron gate to find it locked and still secured safely. "Christine!" He yelled, not getting an answer. "Erik! Oh Erik, Come quickly!" He opened the lock on the gate and waited for it to ascend, becoming impatient just before he could dip under it. "What is it Christine?" She pointed under one of the mirrors and Erik lifted it a bit, revealing a small rat. "Oh Christine."

He lifted it and threw it into the water, watching it swim to the opposite side of the lake, and into a small hole in the wall. "I thought you were in danger." She fanned herself carefully, looking a bit flushed. "And all you alert me for is a rat? Thats a bit ridiculous don't you think?" She shook her head quickly. "Rats are disgusting, dirty, and..." He smiled and shook his head as she shivered. "My dear, I'm afraid you may have to make do with rats if you wish to live with me."

Her cheeks were covered in blush and he smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "I'm just not into the hole...furry animal thing okay?" Erik smiled again and shook his head. He dropped his cloak off onto the nearest chair and sighed. Christine touched his shoulder concerned. "Erik?"

He looked back over his shoulder, a pained expression on his face. "What I'm I going to do Christine? I have no way to protect you the way you should be. All I have is the power of threat..and fear." He closed his eyes and sat down at his organ. Turning towards it, and placing his fingers just over the keys, he played a soft melody that he had been putting together in his head for most of the way back from Madame Giry's room.

Christine sat next to him, listening carefully, closing her eyes in concentration. "Erik, your an amazing artist." She could hear the smile on his lips when he replied. "You inspired this one." She listened carefully again, as Erik twisted different cords and notes together, beautiful in the making of his next master piece, she could tell. He really got into it. Christine could tell, once she opened her eyes and watched the look of passion on his face. The look of love for his music. Without it, he would be nothing. Nothing without his genius, his ability to come up with the most delicate and passionate pieces.

He stopped at a soft pitch, and opened his eyes, breathing a bit quickly. She smiled and leaned her head gently on his shoulder. "How do you do it?" He looked back at her, smiling, but obviously a bit confused. "Do what?"

"How do you come up with them? They're amazing...beautiful and sometimes even threatening, but in a beautiful and sensual kind of way." The cheek visible turned a soft pink. He looked down at his hands on the keys. "It's...It's like an instinct. It just comes to me. I guess you could call if a gift." She smiled up at him and hugged him tight. "Well you should be great full. It's amazing to have, and I'm glad you do."

He smiled, feeling pride with her words. She was proud of him. She loved him, and it made him happy, more importantly. Christine jolted suddenly, looking up at Erik. "What is it Christine?" She waited for a few seconds, looked to the spot that her costume had once hung over the mannequin. It was bare. She looked back to him her eyes full of curiosity. "Where is my dress?" It took him a minute to realize she was talking about her wedding dress. "I haven't worn it yet...Do you Intend to make when I do soon?" Erik looked back at the mannequin astonished that he hadn't thought of it when she'd returned.

"It's...It's been moved." She looked at him curious again. Erik got up quickly and strung back a new curtain that she had never noticed before. There it stood, proud and unworn, her wedding dress for the day she was to become her Phantom's, Phantomess. He gazed at it longingly. "Christine...?"

"Yes?" She watched him carefully, feeling alarmed by his weird behavior. "Christine..." He pulled something from his robe pocket and stood with his back to her for a moment. When he turned around she realized he was holding a small velvet black box. She gasped softly, knowing immediately what it was. He bent down on one knee in front of Christine by his organ, revealing a small ruby stone set it silver and small diamonds. "I think it's time. I think...we're ready. Time to finally get to where your dress. Time to become...my Phantomess."

Christine was breathless, and speechless. She held out her left hand, nodding stiffly. His smile was big and bright as he slipped the ring onto her delicate hand. Crying, she wrapped her arms around her Phantoms neck tightly. "Erik, my sweet sweet Phantom. I love you, and yes. We are ready!" She felt him shake gently with soft cries of joy. Pulling away from his embrace she cried her own tears of joy looking at her ring. "Oh Erik, it's beautiful." His smile beamed in triumph. "I thought it suited my symbolic roses. After all...that is the first thing of mine that you came in possession of."

She hugged him again, letting him squeeze her tightly, and they pulled apart, staring into each others eyes before they shared a rather passionate kiss.

Christine softly muttered against his lips, "When? Where?" He smiled and pulled away from her. "This, my dear, must be negotiated with Madame Giry."


	5. Masterpiece In The Making

Erik woke the next morning laid in his bed of velvet black sheets, warm and comfortable. He stretched and reached across, expecting to find Christine in her normal spot. Immediately alarmed, he looked to see that she was not there.

Sitting up quickly, his heart pounding in his chest, he began to panic. "Christine?" He yelled. No answer. Even more alarmed he jumped up, ducking under the curtain of lace and swiftly strode to the opening of the lair. "Christine?" She was not at the organ, nor by the Opera House set. He ran past his room, but stopped abruptly. There, sitting on the small table next to his bed under the monkey music box, a small piece of paper which he used to make notes for Madame Giry, lay.

He anxiously walked over and picked it up reading the scribbled note he found on it.

"Erik,

Please, Don't panic! I am perfectly safe I promise! I took the boat to talk to Madame Giry for a little while. I should be back before you wake, but if not, then do not be alarmed. I'll have Madame escort me back if it makes you feel better. I love you, please, go back to sleep.

Yours Forever, Christine."

A sigh of relief filled Erik's lungs. He looked over to the lake an noticed that the boat was gone. Even if he had tried to find her, he'd have to have gone by foot, which would have been impossible.

Laying the letter down he collapsed on the bed behind him, taking in a deep breath. Unable to get comfortable, worrying about Christine, he strode from his room and sat down at his organ, glancing at the sheet music he started yesterday. Staring at the page he began playing, his finger tips swiftly touching the keys as his head filled with the genius of where to take his piece from where he had left it off.

Suddenly notes filled his imagination, combining beautifully into cords. He was breathing heavy with excitement when he slowed the piece down, and eventually ended with the final note. Sitting for a moment, he caught his breath and reached for his sheet music, writing down every note, remembering every single cord and key he had played. When he was down to the last staff of notes, the iron gate began to ascend behind him. He turned and saw that Christine had returned. His smile widened and she locked gazes with him, returning his smile with one radiant of her own.

"It's obvious you didn't do what I asked." He looked at her confused. "Erik, I told you to go back to sleep. You've been up and around, worrying about me and Roaul." She cut herself off at the rigid frame he took at the sound of his name. "Anyways, why didn't you go back to bed like I asked?" He sighed. "I tried, honestly. I just...couldn't settle."

She walked to him leaving the guide stick to the boat next to the Opera House Stage set. Taking off her black gloves, part of the new wardrobe the Phantom's life style required, she kissed his unmasked cheek gently. Smiling when she leaned away, she noticed the full sheets of music behind him. "Writing again?" He smiled and nodded.

"The Ballad of Beauty. That is what I shall name it. Inspired by mine truly." Christine's cheeks blushed a soft rosey color, and she left his side to leave her cloak, which he thought was hers but was his, on the stone stairs. She gazed at her wedding dress, half draped over by the curtain that hid it. "So," Erik's voice was the first to break the silence, "What was so important that you couldn't wait to tell me you were leaving for Madame Giry's room?"

"Well, You said yourself that you thought we were ready for this wedding, and I agree. I wouldn't have taken your ring had I not. So, when I woke this morning, I was much too enthusiastic. I scribbled out a note for you, grabbed your cloak, and left in the boat for Madame Giry's."

She paused and he waited for her to continue.

"She wants to base the event around black and white roses. It is to be a week from today, and the doors are to be watched by her closest guards for Roaul. She told me how disappointed she was in herself, Erik. She hated that you were so displeased with her."

Suddenly he felt bad. Erik meant to get his point across, but he was sorry that Madame Giry felt bad towards the situation. Though it only lasts so long, for Erik's feelings were short fused. Unless, of course, they involved his soon to be Phantomess.

"So, I guess that means I should be getting to the designs of our apparel?" Christine nodded. "Yes, my love." He sighed and nodded, turning towards his music happily. He was overjoyed. His love was to finally become His. His beaming smile let Christine know he was truly happy. She looked down to her feet and moved toward him again. "Erik?"

He turned to her and looked up at her. "Yes, my dear?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck carefully squeezing him in a hug. "I love you." A single tear of happiness and love fell from his eye. "I love you as well."

...

Christine sat on a small chair in Madame Giry's room while she spoke to Erik about the plans of their coming event. Erik showed her his designs for the wedding, and Madame Giry nodded in approval. Christine sat up and looked around listening off and on to Erik explaining to Madame Giry. "Take these to the seemstress in town? And make sure she understands how the masks are to be made. This is important you know." Madame nodded again and took the designs from Erik's hands. "They will be dealt for with care, I promise you this Messieur Erik." He smiled warmly at her, something he should do more often, and you could see the lift in her expression.

He was already pleased by her performance of listening to his requests. She was an amazing companion, and he was glad to have her on his side. "Good, I will come to you in 2 days time expecting details on your progress." She nodded and smiled, leading them to the door. "Good evening, Madame."

Christine nodded her goodbye to Madame, her once beloved ballet instructor, now her companion for the things she was in need of. "She was always there for me," Erik muttered softly, "Always." He smiled and Christine was happy that he could count on someone.

Returning to the lair, Christine sighed lazily. "What in the world are we going to do for 4 days Erik?" He looked at her for a moment and laughed. Christine was confused. "Erik...Whats...so funny?" He continued to chuckle to himself, moving around sheet music on his organ. "You, my love, will be with Madame Giry. I will be working on my music." Christine did a double take.

"With Madame? Why is that again?" He looked at her and shook his head. "Christine your mask must be fitted. I have had many custom made masks. They know what to make my mask of. You on the other hand, have never had this done. Madame has many things in store for you these next 2 days."

Christine crossed her arms in frustration. "Erik, I don't want to be away from you." She complained and pouted like a child. "I just got here! I don't want to go with Madame Giry." "Christine you must, and you will." Erik sighed at her stubbornness and turned toward his organ, playing over his Ballad of Beauty.

Turning away and dragging up the small staircase and into her and Erik's room, she flopped down on the bed, surrounded by the small curtain.

'Away from my Erik for 2 days. How awful,' She lay thinking. Over time she drifted off to sleep, waking only once to the stir of Erik lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. Sighing once at the thought of having to be away from him once more before she drifted back to sleep, not waking till the next morning.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

That morning she woke to Erik stroking her cheek carefully with his fingertips. "Good morning my dear." She smiled lazily and stretched, overcome suddenly by dread as she realized she would have to leave her Phantom today. She sighed and Erik picked up on it. "I know you don't want to go but you must Christine. Besides you'll be back in time tonight to be with me when I share with you my new piece."

This put her in a slightly better mood, though she still sighed. "When do I leave then?" He stood up straight and walked behind the curtain where her Celebration Masquerade costume had been, and came back with black and white satin materials.

"Take these to Madame Giry, you will leave when you are dressed. She is to take these to the seamstress for our apparel." Christine sat up and nodded, climbing off the bed and slipping behind the curtain where she changed into her satin robes and cloaks, of Erik's choice. She always loved his choice in clothing, and intended to keep her apparel of his opinion.

When she was finished dressing, she picked up the fabrics and found Erik waiting in the boat for her. She stepped in and sat comfortably while he pushed off down the waterways. When they reached Madame Giry's room passage, he helped her from the boat and walked her to the door. From the inside Madame Giry sensed that he wanted privacy, so she waited to open the door for them.

"Now remember what I told you. Mind Madame and be sure you don't get in the way." Christine laughed. "Erik, Madame took me in when I was a child. She's like a mother to me. I promise, I'll be fine." He smiled and sighed at his suddenness. "Fine, I'll see you tonight." With a kiss on the cheek and the soft breeze of his cloak, he was gone, along with the boat.

Madame Giry opened the door then and smiled, welcoming Christine warmly. "You've grown so much, even since I last saw you." Christine smiled and hugged Madame closely. "I've missed you Madame." "Oh, I've missed you too child, though I'm happy for you and Erik. You will be good to each other. You will last, I know you will." Christine smiled at her honest words, tearing up a bit. 'It's nice to know SOMEone thinks so,' She thought.

"Now! Come, come!" Madame was excited, Christine could tell. "Do you have the material I am to be giving the seamstress?" "Yes, Madame I do." She handed Madame Giry the materials and she gasped. "These materials are absolutely stunning. Erik...He really is a genius Christine." Christine nodded her agreement. "Very much so."

Madame clapped in a signal of her mental checklist, and thought for a moment. "Ah! The masks!" She ran to a table in her room and pulled a small sheet of parchment that had scribbles of what looked like measurements upon it. "Eriks I have, yours I do not. So, if you'd be so kind as to lean forward?" Christine leaned down, matching Madame Giry's height and lean forward so she could reach. "Good, good."

She held a measuring tape up against her forehead and the side of her temples. Madame measured her face just under her nose as well. "Scribbling down the measurements, she wrote Christine's name above them. "Perfect!" She placed the tape back into her drawer and thought for another moment. "Now, I will run these to seamstress tonight, thought I'm not sure if there is anything else to do. Your dress! Do you know if it still fits?" Christine gasped. She had not thought of this.

"I...I'm not sure! I never thought to see." Madame pushed her out the door after grabbing her fur cover. "We must see! I need to know if it needs to be tweeked." Christine smiled a bit mischievously. All the more reason to go back. She giggled a bit to herself, and earned a slight look of curiosity from Madame Giry. "Oh nothing," Christine cooed, waiting for Madame to move along.

"Dear me...I have no idea how were to get to the lair." She thought for a moment and gasped turning to Christine. "Have you been taught to call Erik yet?" Christine gave her a meekly confused look, which cued her answer. "No, obviously. Okay then, all you need to do, is sing either Erik's name or 'Phantom' and he should always come to you. You'll find that it comes in very handy." Christine looked at her in shock.

Sure she knew that Erik had called to her in her mind once before, but she had not the idea she could do the same. So, she followed Madame's instructions. "Erik..," She sang into the air. Sure enough, Madame Giry was right, as Erik soon came down the passage way in the boat. "You've only been away a good hour, and already I'm hearing your call?" He chuckled slightly as madame Giry shook her head, smiling. "Oh, don't blame Ms Daae. I asked her to. We must check if her dress needs adjusting."

Erik gave Madame the same look Christine had. "I had not thought of that." Madame Giry nodded and stepped into the boat, pulling Christine along. "Men, they never do." Erik smirked as Christine smiled, trying not to laugh.

Soon enough Erik pushed the boat up to the gate as it opened for them. Christine ducked her head as the water dripped from the points of its ends. Erik pushed the boat into it's normal spot and leaped off onto the ground. "Now, whatever you've come to do, please, do it quietly?" Madame nodded, pulling Christine around to where the dress was kept, slipping them behind the curtain.

"Now, now step out of these clothes, and try to squeeze into this." She started to remove the dress from the mannequin as Christine slipped from her cloak and long black dress. Madame handed her the wedding dress, Christine taking in the familiar scent of Erik's lair, still fresh it seemed, from that night she had last put it on. A sick feeling came back to her stomach, and she suddenly fell pale.

"Christine are you alright?" Pulled back to reality by Madame Giry, Christine nodded and smiled. "Sorry, just thinking is all." She twisted for Madame a few times slowly, and they confirmed that there was nothing that was in desperate need of tailoring. "Very good!" Christine smiled at Madame's hushed whispers. She was well experienced in following her companions requests.

"Now, put on your other clothes, and leave your dress there. I will leave you for today with Erik, for theres nothing else I need done. The masks should be made by the end of tomorrow, and Erik's apparel wont be finished until the day before the wedding. Your cloak may take a while longer, but they should both be done by then." Madame Giry gathered her fur cover, wrapping it around her shoulders, and smiled at Christine. "You will be beautiful my dear."

"Thank you." She nodded her goodbye as Madame walked to Erik. She whispered to him and he got up, taking her to the boat. "I shall be back Christine." She nodded and watched them disappear around the corner of stone.

When they were gone, Christine sat heavily on the stone stairs. She sighed and looked over to Erik's organ. She stood up and took a seat on the bench in front of it. Glancing at the sheet music in front of her she realized she was looking at his new piece. "The Ballad of Beauty," she read. "Inspiration comes clean, but in the mind of Phantom, inspiration is never shed in light. inspiration comes from the Night."

She smiled at his choice of words. He was truly amazing. Turning around to the sound of the iron gate rising, she expected to see Erik, but instead, she saw no one. 'The gate only opens, when someone enters...,' she thought as her heart began to pound in her throat. "H-hello?" She stood slowly and backed away from the entrance of the lair, making her way around to a crevice between the organ and the damp cave wall.

Breathing heavily now, she watched as ripples in the water formed, and there, standing in the open lake, was Raoul. "No." She gasped, immediately regretting it as Raoul looked her way and smiled. "Ah there she is! My run-away bride! Hiding in the depths of hells gate." Christine was infuriated. "My Phantoms sanctuary is no hell. It is heaven to the eyes of a dweller of darkness, and you sir, are no dweller." "Your right Christine, I'm not. I am still sane." Christine slammed her hand down on the organ.

"How DARE you talk to me like this! I am as sane as you once were Raoul! As sane as my Phantom and as sane as I will forever stay! You! You are the one that has let insanity take over, just because of your selfishness and greediness!"

Raoul laughed as if he were amused. "You, my dear, are the selfish one here. Running from safety! To be with a monster! Leaving a man, pure to his soul, for something as dark as this..this Phantom of the Opera!" Christine picked up a candle base and threw it hard as she could towards him, striking him in the shoulder. He winced and his nostrils flared with fury.

"You should be ashamed." Christine was beyond furious, she was beyond angry. Her legs shivered under her with her anger. "I damn you to hell! You dare waltz into my home! Tell me that my choices are poor, just because YOU think YOU know whats good for Me? No!" She was screaming her frustration at him. By now, Raoul was almost in fear of what she would do next. "Leave Raoul. Leave now, and never come back!"

"Oh, but you see Christine, things just aren't that simple!" He began to walk closer to her, and she drew Erik's sword from his costume, which conveniently lay on the chair next to her. "Come closer Raoul, and you lose your life. Do not hesitate to think I wont take it. I have changed, in many many ways. This," she held the sword at point with his chest, "happens to be one of them. I am not afraid to kill in defense of what is dear to me."

However, this still did not faze Raoul. He stepped closer and she whipped round him, holding the sword to his throat. "I advised you not to underestimate me Raoul, and here you are doing exactly that." Raoul's eyes were now wide with fear, and the realization that he would not be able to pick up and leave as he thought he would. She had changed, and things were seriously different.

"Now leave, or your life is mine." Before he had time to answer her, Erik appeared at the gate. He looked up and gasped, fury and relief in the same, filling his features.

Christine pressed the sword into Raoul's throat and he gasped, reaching for her hands. She warned him by pressing it further, making him drop his hands and gasp again, louder. She waited for Erik to walk over to them, and when he did she grazed the sword just barely over his throat as she pulled away, handing the sword to Erik.

"I advise you to leave, before he gets too out of control. Trust me, if he does, I'm not stopping him." Raoul stared in disbelief at the changes in Christine. Suddenly hands were around his neck and he couldn't breathe again. Choking against what he realized was the Phantom's grip, fear of his life was suddenly in the hands of his own stupidity.

"I do believe she asked you to leave." Erik squeezed hard around Raoul's throat and he gasped, grabbing at his hands. "Do as she asks." Infuriated with rage, he pushed Raoul back and watched him fall into the water of the lake. Raoul stumbled trying to get away. Aware of Erik and Christine watching him, he disappeared around the corner.

Erik chuckled in disappointment. "I should have just taken his damn life."


	7. Early Riser  Deep Thinker

As soon as the gate fell back, Christine suddenly felt her legs go weak, and she fell to the ground with a gasp, breathing heavily. "Christine?"

Erik fell to her side and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Are you alright?" She stuttered and started crying. "E-erik what are we going to do? We can't keep him away forever."

Erik was overwhelmed with emotions. He was filled with fear, as he realized that soon, Christine would not feel safe with him any longer. He was angry that Raoul would even consider coming into his lair, let alone back to HIS opera house!

"Christine, everything will be fine. I assure you that he will not get back into our home, not without a fight. And if he should, he will surely lose his life, I promise. He will not tear us apart again! Never!"

Christine nodded, wiping away her tears, looking up at him. "I love you." "I love you too. Now, please Christine, stop crying and go change, so that we may sleep in peace tonight?"

She nodded and he helped her stand. He sighed heavily, sitting down at his organ. When Christine was changed she came to him, sitting down on the bench as well. "Erik? You will be okay? Won' you? Please...if I must not let this bother me, than you shouldn't either." He nodded slowly and looked at her now smiling face.

"Your right. I will not." He hugged her and filled her thoughts with promise, taking her by the hand and walking with her to their room. He lay her down on the bed, covering her in sheets and blankets of velvet and silk. She snuggled into them and waited for him to lay down as well.

When he did she snuggled into his chest and sighed, taking in the scent of him, the scent of home. She would never forget this scent.

As she thought to herself, dozing off slightly, she felt Erik stir and looked up at him. "Erik?" He looked down at her and stroked her cheek gently. "You go to sleep Christine. I cannot seem to get comfortable. Just close your eyes, and I will play 'Music of the Night' for you."

She nodded and he left the bed, and his sweet Christine for his organ. Weaving through the song, he played it especially to help keep Christine at ease, filtering all his passion, love, and care into the notes that his fingers played.

He listened for her soft breathing and confirmed that she had fallen asleep. Mean while he picked up the sheet music for his new piece, 'The Ballad of Beauty'. He was proud of it, for he had finished it the night before. Ready for his and Christine's wedding. Ready to be played every night from then on, putting his sweet Christine to a sweet and deep sleep, never letting her wake.

He smiled to himself and started to play over it. His soul lifted and once again he belonged to his music, in the moment at least. He was overwhelmed by the enormity of it's power. Another piece of music of the night.

Smiling again, he played on, touching the keys of his organ with caring compassion. The same compassion that Christine had gifted him the night she had first kissed him. Suddenly, he felt tears fall from his eyes, and fall onto the keys in front of him.

His chest heaved with short breaths. He did this every time he remembered the sweet and passionate kiss he shared with Christine the night she broke his heart. The night he destroyed his opera house.

He regretted it ever since. The opera house of course had been rebuilt by then, for he had requested it. His sniffles stopped and he listened for Christine again.

She still slept soundly, and he decided he would try to do the same, again. Rising from the bench, he walked up to the room, and slid behind the small curtain, laying down on the bed. He slid under the blankets and sheets, wrapping his arms around Christine carefully. Shutting his eyes, he hummed 'Music of the Night' to himself, finally feeling comfortable.

His breath slowed and he soon was asleep as well.

...

He woke to a cold sweat. Wiping the dampness from his forehead he looked to see Christine still sleeping soundly next to him. Slipping from the bed, he wandered idly around the lair, in deep thought.

If he made the wedding a day early, he could be sure that Christine would not be able to leave away with Raoul should he come back, because she would be married to another. Married to him being specific. The thought made him smile. He decided this was the best choice he had, and sat down at his stage set, scribbling down another note for the Opera Populaire managers.

Pressing down on the seal, the note was closed with his signature red wax skull. He left it to dry, putting on his cloak and gloves, and eventually his shoes, which he noticed were in need of retirement as well. Something else to talk to Madame Giry about.

Taking a deep breath he climbed into the boat, pushing his way through the passageways after locking the great iron gate before hand. Arriving at Madame Giry's room, he rapped on the door twice. She opened the door at once. She was wrapped in a robe, and he knew he had interrupted her sleeping.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Madame, but I was restless. This note," he handed her the note, oh so carefully, "must be delivered to the managers of my opera house as soon as possible."

She nodded, suddenly alert, and awake. More so than when she had answered his knock anyways. "Yes, Messieur Erik. I will deliver the message soon. Though you should probably go back to bed. It is still very early."

Erik looked at her with concern and nodded. "Very well. Thank you Madame. I will leave you in peace. My apologies again for disturbing you."

"Thats quite alright Erik. I understand." They nodded there goodbyes and he turned towards the boat, leaving her doorstep.

Looking down at his feet he noticed he had forgotten to ask her about the shoes. Oh well. He need not bother her that bad for a pair of shoes.

A smile suddenly came to his face. How reliant he was of Madame Giry. It was almost sad, but in a way he guessed it didn't really matter. If she didn't like doing these things for him, she knew she did not have to. Yes, she was the only one he could truly rely on, until Christine was safe enough to go out on her own. Until then, however, Madame Giry would have to be his resource, should she wish to continue being so.

As he came around the corner of the lair, he confirmed that Christine still had not woke. 'No no, of course not. Madame said that it was still early,' Erik thought. Maybe he should try to sleep a bit more, before he try to focus on something as complex as his music. He decided to do just that as he took off his shoes, cloak, and gloves, letting his shirt puff out over his chest, exposing it's muscles and firm structure.

Smiling again he remembered the look of Christine's face when she first saw him in his robes. Though he frowned again, for that was the first time she had seen his horrid face. "This face, which earned, a mothers fear and loathing." He sang and looked into the mirror on the way to his room temporarily. "A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing."

Those being the words he sang to her the night she betray him disastrously. The night she refused him, and left her nothing but a ring to remember her by. A tear slipped from the corner of his eyes as he sit on the edge of his bed now.

"That is the past Erik. You are not to focus on your past. It is not what matters. Your future, your Christine. She is what matters." He sighed and lay down next to her, still and awake, not able to feel drowsy in the least. He just lay there, looking over Christine's features. Her perfectly shaped nose and cheek bones. The way her hair curled around her face.

The delicate features of her eyelids, and the area around them. He thought to himself of her eyes, there sweet and caring soft hazel. The same of his own eyes. Though his were more of a blue.

Blinking slowly, he finally felt drowsiness come over him, and his eyes shut, suddenly heavy. 'I love you. My sweet, sweet Christine,' He thought, just before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Blooded Roses

Within a few antagonizing days, and the announcement of the weddings date being at an earlier day, thanks to Erik, they were finally ready. Christine sat, dressed in her wedding gown from that night, the mask that had been made, and turned out beautiful by the way, and she was feeling amazing.

She took deep breaths, staring into a mirror, alone in Erik's lair. She had been instructed that she not see him, nor he see her. "It is tradition," he had said.

Christine didn't care. She was just happy that she was finally to be her Phantom's Phantomess. She smiled and grabbed her black and white rose bouquet, and strode from behind the curtain. Waiting in the boat was Madame Giry, who would take her to the scene above ground in the opera house lobby.

Everyone would be there, anxious and yet, happy that Christine was with the one she loved, even if he happened to be the sick murderer that everyone knew him as.

She smiled again and looked up at her. "You look beautiful my dear." "Thank you. I feel beautiful actually."

Madame Giry smiled and nodded, looking strait ahead. "Then you will feel much more beautiful, standing by your groom." She laughed a bit and looked down at her bouquet. She was happy. Truly happy, and even after the wedding, she would still be truly happy. This feeling was never going away.

She and Erik would have their moments, she was sure of that. Though she knew, never, would she stop feeling this way.

As the gate rose, signaling their leaving the lair, Christine suddenly felt nervous. What would he be wearing? What would he look like? Would he smile when he saw her?

These questions and it seemed like a million more went through her head as they drew closer to the shore of the lake, leaving it there and ascending the stairway. Careful not to trip Christine's chest rose quickly with excitement.

Suddenly she wished her father would have been able to be here. She thought of him, the day he died, laying in the bed as he spoke to her. "I will send you the Angel of Music child," he had told her.

Now, walking up this seemingly endless staircase, she realized how great full of him she was. Her Angel had soon become the most amazing person to her. Her Phantom. Her lover.

She smiled and felt that she couldn't get to the top of the stairs fast enough.

Though with a little patience she got there, gripping Madame Giry's arm for support. They strode through the opera house and came to the top of the staircase that would lead down into the opera house lobby.

A large, black curtain draped over the entrance, so that no one was to see her. She took a deep breath and nodded to Madame Giry, signaling her that she was ready, and the orchestra began to boom with Erik's amazing symphony. It filled Christine with energy and confidence, and she was anxious to get to the arms of her Phantom.

The curtain fell and she spotted him, first glance.

At the end of the staircase, not far from it, was Erik, dressed in a black suit, his favorite she noticed, though the undershirt that normally peeked from it was replaced with a clouded white shirt, much like those that he wore casually. She looked him over and saw that his normal white mask had been improved with black stretches of ribbon.

His sea blue eyes beamed as he took in the sight of her. Her beautiful hazel eyes stood from her black and feathered mask as though they were singing in happiness. Her long dress, a white sea of flutters and flares that followed a silken and beaded corset. Her hair, covered in a veil, though the head piece was modified with black and white roses.

She smiled, and a tear escaped her eye, running down her cheek from under her mask as she took in the emotion of the music, combined with her Phantom's face of pure happiness. Walking down the staircase on the white carpet, Christine took deep breaths, coming closer to her Phantom, her sweet sweet Erik.

When she reached him, Madame Giry handed her grasp, leaving it in Erik's, substituting as her father, if he should have been there.

His eyes, a soft red, had confirmed that he to had been crying. "Your beautiful," he softly managed to whisper before the man dressed in robes began speaking.

Going over short vows, Christine and Erik hardly noticed the time pass as they gazed into each others eyes, simply repeating what they heard, and were told to say.

When all was said, and vows were vowed, there were only two phrases left.

"I do," Christine stuttered, crying again her happiest tears. "I do," Erik mumbled just barely over a whisper, when he repeated, "Oh yes, I do!"

And without even waiting for the mans following words, the lovers fell into a deeply passionate kiss, as only half the crowd cheered in fake approval. When the kiss was done, Christine looked into her Phantom's eyes and took in a deep breath. "I am now, my humble Phantom, your most obedient Phantomess."

He smiled and they shared another kiss, looking out into the crowd.

Christine noticed her old friend, Meg. She gasped and looked to her Phantom, his smile and nod of permission, sending her to sprint in her dress across the room to her.

"Oh Meg! How I've missed you!" She smiled in surprise and hugged her friend back. "Yes, It's been so long! Do you and your...," She trailed off not really knowing what to call him, "Phantom, intend on joining us during the celebration of you two? Everyone will be staying here in the lobby for drinks and a few dances! You must stay, it will be great fun!"

Christine smiled, and turned, waving Erik over to them, noticing he was wearing his black, white lined cloak as well. "Will we be staying Erik?" He looked up at Meg with a small smile, and nodded after a moment. "I suppose a dance or two wouldn't hurt. Though you understand that I'm not very ... comfortable here, with everyone that so calls me a mad man."

Christine nodded her agreement. "Yes, yes I understand. Just a few dances I promise!" He smiled and nodded, standing with her as she and Meg talked. Suddenly, there was a commotion and Erik turned to find Raoul leaping from the staircase above them, sword drawn and aimed for Erik.

Christine screamed and Erik looked up, gasping and drawing his sword, ducking just in time to move from Raoul's way. The crowd gasped and screamed in unison, watching the crazed man plunge for the Phantom.

Christine suddenly began to cry, remembering the night they had fought in the grave yard at her fathers resting place, only this time, Raoul was the mad man.

She shook her head, bawling, falling on her knees as she watched them lunge at each other, terrified of what fate had in store for her Phantom. Suddenly she heard a cry, and looked up from her weeping to see that Raoul had been struck in leg, and was on the floor quivering in pain.

Reaching for his sword, Erik kicked it away and grabbed Raoul by the throat. "Had I not instructed that your wretched face not be seen in my theater again! How dare you! Come here and ruin my wife's perfect night, our perfect night! You will not be given another chance my boy! You were given one too many!"

Christine could see the fear in Raoul's eyes, the severity of it was heart breaking. Though somehow she found she did not care. She rose from her spot, eyes full of tears still.

Raoul's gaze turned to hers and he watched her, pleading in his eyes. She shook her head and sighed, clucking her tongue in disapproval, somehow finding strength in her weeping fury. "I told you never to return you sick madman. I told you. Yet you and your dumbfounded mind venture back into a world that no longer wants you a part of it. It's your own fault. Now. You will die."

Raoul tried to say something, opening his mouth, but Christine was in no mood for pity. He had ruined her night. Her and her Phantom's night. She heard one word, "Christine," before taking Erik's sword and plunging it through his heart, giving her ex lover an immediate and final silence.

His blood ran in a puddle, leaking onto the peddles of Christine's bouquet which she had dropped when Raoul made his appearance.

Her breath came ragged and she looked up at her Phantom, and saw that he had a look of pride in his eyes. She took her hand from the sword and leaned on Erik for support, as he kissed the top of her head.

He looked to one of the managers across the room and yelled to him. "Get someone to dispose of this fool. He will no longer be a problem here."

He simply nodded and Erik lead his wife, his Christine, his Phantomess, back to the tunnels of the cellar, and the lake shore that was their home.


	9. And Then Their Souls Connected

Warning: Short Chapter /:

In the lair, Christine changed behind a curtain while Erik changed on the other side. She walked out just as he finished tucking his shirt into his pants. He spotted her and smiled bigger than he had ever smiled. "Christine, you were amazing tonight. I would have never thought you would take someones life...let alone Raoul's." She smiled and found her way into his arms quickly.

"Shows how much you know about me." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "So..How does it feel to be the wife of a man that terrorized a whole opera house for 4 years?" Giggling to herself she smiled up at him and kisses his cheek softly. "It feels wonderful."

For a moment he actually teared up. He had never been so happy, and couldn't imagine being happier. He brought her close to him, and hummed his "Ballad of Beauty" softly, dancing with Christine around the lair. Her ears filled with his voice and she was mesmerized. His voice of velvet and soft but fierce tones. They danced in bliss until his humming stopped, though to Christine it didn't stop. Her head was filled with Erik. Filled with his soul, which she knew was pure and whole. Filled with the love of a Phantom, who once dreamt of beauty, and yearned for Heaven.

Pulled from the fires of his Hell, and his dreams come true, he felt he may actually be at piece with the world. He and Christine would continue there lives, happy and full of love, for each other, and for the music of the Opera.

As they danced and gazed into each others eyes they saw each other in themselves. His spirit flowed through her voice, filling that spirit with life and essence, providing the gift Christine's voice possessed. They were nothing without each other, and they knew it.

Erik pulled Christine closer to him, leaning his forehead against hers, a look of pure thank fullness on his features. He stared into her soul, and they were one. Standing like this, they could have done so for days. Suddenly Christine began to sing.

"Angel of Music, you have saved me. Pulled me from my mind. Angel of Music, say you'll lead me, into a loving lifetime."

Erik looked into her eyes, and found his words, singing back to her.

"Christine, your eyes are full of me. My soul lives deep within you. Take my hand, Christine, I will love you, for the times that come!"

Her soul lifted once again and she fell silent, looking into his eyes.

He leaned forward and there kiss came strong and full of their love for each other. He remembered their first kiss, the one which showed him compassion for the first time. The one that he would remember forever.

They departed and Erik's voice burst into the lair, full of meaning and his soul. "Anywhere you go I will go too! Christine, Your all I need, through and through..." He sang the last words in a whisper and the night grew darker than ever as they both sat in silence, foreheads pressed together, their breathing rapid, but growing calmer by the moment.

Not sure of what else to do, Erik picked his sweet Christine up carefully, and walked into his room. He lay her on the bed, and sat on the edge. "Christine?" Erik whispered softly, looking down at his feet. She lifted her head slightly and smiled. "Yes?"

"Christine...I love you."

"Oh Erik...I love you too."

Erik smiled and climbed into the bed next to her, pressing her close to him, fitting every curve of his body to his opposite, and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling himself, and hummed softly to Christine as they both drifted into a deep sleep. After all...It had been a long day. And tomorrow...they were to begin there life together as a married couple.


	10. Can A Heart Break More Than Once?

The couple woke to warmth and soft caresses the next morning. The air was damp with the smell of fresh lake water, coming off the misty water below them. The curtain sway softly as a breeze wafted through the lair. Christine opened her eyes to find her Phantom's mask had come off in his sleep. She found in lying under the sheets and smiled, setting it on the small table to the side.

She never understood why he still wore it. He knew his face did not bother her, and it never would. She sighed and carefully lay her hand against his normal cheek, looking over his deformity. She had not seen it in some time. He had been careful not to show her over their time together. His eyes fluttered open, revealing to her his soft sea green and blue eyes.

Realizing that his mask was missing suddenly, his expression of happiness turned to worry and fear. Christine kissed his deformity and held his face close to hers. "You need not worry my dear. I have told you once before, your face holds no fear for me." His breath calmed and his heart beat turned normal, as he looked into her eyes, surprised. "Christine...I remember that night. The look of fear in your eyes when you first saw my face. Damn you I had said...And then you cried full of pity for a monster of a man, not even worthy to be called a man."

Christine was surprised with Erik. "You sang to my soul, told me that it was distorted. You opened my eyes to compassion."

Christine was confused, and honestly, a bit worried as to where this was going. "I do not truly believe that my face holds no fear for you Christine. Somewhere there...there is fear for a monster that somewhere here," he held her hand to his chest with a pained look on his face, "still lies within the darkest parts of my soul. Oh Christine how I wish I was not that monster, but this face Christine, it is the opening to the evil in my heart. The cause of my loss, my pain. Your fear of me. Do not tell me these things Christine. For I know better."

Christine was angry now. He did not believe her! "Erik...how could you say such things? I love you. With all my heart, my soul. My voice. You know this Erik!" He winced at her harsh tone. "Christine..." She cut him off, sitting up in the bed quickly. "No! No Erik! I did not cry for your pity! I cried for your soul! your loneliness! Your sorrow! I cried for You! And you have the gall to lie there and tell me that I cried because I felt pity for you!"

Erik's heart began to race. He had upset her for words he thought were true. He'd made, yet another helpless mistake. "Erik...I am ashamed. Why would you think these things Erik? After all we've been through? I came back for you Erik...not out of...pity," it pained her to say these words, for she was pained that Erik would think them true, "I came back for you Erik, because I love you. You."

Erik began to tear up, and he looked down at his mask on the beds silk sheet. "Christine, please do not be upset. I did not wish to make you angry. I only wanted to tell you how I felt...Christine for so long, I have lived in my own fear of my own face. Knowing that anyone who crossed my path would cower in their own fear. Fear of me. I grew up alone Christine. You must understand...I am not accustomed to the fairness of the love of a woman. Nor the generosity of one's presence, without fear but with love."

Christine shook her head. "Erik, you question my trust. And until you think you can trust me without question, until you can walk freely among me without wearing that...mask of yours, I will not come back."

Erik gasped softly and looked up at her. "No! No Christine you cannot leave me again! Not again Christine, I beg of you!" She turned to keep him from seeing her tears, and she stormed from the room. "Christine!" His pained cries followed after her as she rushed to gather her cloak and gloves. "Christine, wait! Please, Christine don't go!" She could hear him crying as he called after her.

Christine cried as she lept into his boat and shoved off before he could reach her. Trembling knees, she looked back to see him lying in a heap on his knees on the shore, weeping into his hands.

The sight ripped at her heart and she tried to control her feelings but she could not. The sight of her Phantom spilling himself onto the ground. She wept as she pushed across the lake, listening to Erik's sighs and sniffles.

Just before she was out of ear shot, she heard him yell out one last time. "Christine!..." She fell to her knees, at the sound of anguish and pain in his voice. Trying to find her strength she climbed to the top of the staircase and ran for the entrance of the Opera Populaire and burst into Meg's room.

"Christine!" She lept from her spot and took her friend in her arms. "Christine what has happened?" She was very worried. Had the Phantom done something? "Oh Meg, Meg it's horrible." She lay in her friends lap and sobbed as hard as she thought she could. She had broken his heart...again.


	11. Mistakes I've Made

Christine wept in the arms of Meg. "Meg...everything was perfect. We went to sleep last night..happier than I thought we would ever be. Though, when we woke this morning, he gave me this speech...about how he didn't believe that I did not fear his face. Meg...he doubted my loyalty...My loyalty!"

Meg sighed and held Christine close. "Christine...you must forgive him. He has lived beneath the Opera House all his life. He knew nothing of love...compassion...All he knew was music...and the abuse of his child hood. Besides Mamma Giry that is. You must understand where he must be coming from."

Christine sat and listened to Meg's explanation. She had been angry with Erik, not thinking clearly, and now that she had calmed down she was understanding what Erik was trying to tell her in the first place.

"You honestly cannot expect him to trust, even you, so quickly. Can you?" Christine sat in silence, wrapped in Meg's grasp. "No...I cannot...And I should not have." Meg smiled, pleased with herself that her reasoning had come to Christine's senses.

...

Erik lay weeping on the shore of the lake, even hours after Christine had left. His shirt was soaked in his own tears, and his knees were weak from standing on them for so long. How could she do this to him? Not again! No, lord, not again! He had been through so much pain. So much suffering. Just from the first time she had left. He stared at the wedding band on his hand, filling his head with memories of her voice.

Why did she not understand how he felt? What was so hard to understand about his feelings? He had been raised, beaten and laughed at, and she expected him to do so much for her, just because she thought it should be easy for him? No.

He rose, staggering from being in the same position for so long. Leaning on the wall he walked into the other room and retrieved his mask putting it back on. He leaned on the wall again for support. He fell onto his bench at his organ, and began to play a soft and depressing melody that flow through his fingers. His mind blocked out everything but the music. The creativity that naturally it seemed, ran through his fingers, his ears.

His tune soon grew angry, and full of hate, but soon enough flowed back into the same sadness, because he knew he could not be angry at Christine. She expected so much, though he didn't even try to reason with her. Just let her go, as he had done last time.

It had been a few days since Christine had left and Erik was miserable. He missed Christine dearly. He was beginning to wonder if she had left him for good.

Crying again at the thought, he let his face fall into his hands again, and he sat there crying, full of sorrow. Behind his soft stiffles, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. His head rose and he began to fill himself with hope. A figure in the shadows appeared and he gasped softly.

"Christine? Christine, is that you?" He rose from the bench and watched the figure slowly descending from the staircase to the edge of the lake.

"Erik?" Relief flooded through him as he ran to the edge of the lake, now knee deep in the water. "Christine!" She ran to the edge and without even removing her cloak, dove into the water and swam to her Phantom. "Christine! Oh Christine! I thought I'd lost you!" He took her into his arms, meeting her in the middle of the lake. "Erik, I'm sorry. So sorry. I should have been more considerate. More thoughtful of your situation. I'm so sorry."

Erik hushed her and began swimming back to the shore of the lake, dragging them both to solid ground. "Shhh...It's fine my dear, your here and thats all I care about. Your here, back with me, back home, thats all that matters." He held her close and they continued to tightly hug each other, crying tears of the same relief, relief to be back in one another's arms.

"Come now, you must change." Christine nodded as Erik helped her from the ground, and into the next room to find clothes to change into. Once he was sure she'd be fine, he went to find his own clothes.

He came out, drying his hair with a towel, finding Christine wrapped in a small robe of his, sitting at his organ. "Christine? Are you alright?" She was looking through the papers and papers of sheet music that were new to her on the organs keys.

"I have seen each and every piece you've written. These are not familiar to me." She looked at him in a bit of confusion. He smiled halfheartedly and walked to her, sitting at her side. "They are not familiar because they are newly written. I wrote them the day after you stormed out." She looked down at her feet in guilt. "I am truly sorry Erik."

He smiled and pulled the sheet music together, putting it in order. "Would you like to hear it?" She nodded and leaned away from him so he could get comfortable. The melody began softly, and she closed her eyes focusing on the notes, as he did the same. He didn't need the sheet music. He had memorized this already.

Pulling her from her guilt, the sadness of the piece left her soul wandering like a ghost. It was like wrapping roses around her heart. She began to breath rapidly as the melody picked up and became choppy, almost angry. The roses squeezed and she found her heart being terrorized by the thorns of the stems and she began to fear what the piece would cause to her soul next. Lifting through her head, it began to slow and smooth back out, becoming the same sadness, but worse.

The roses ceased and the petals began to fall, turning black as ash. The stem turned into the shape of Erik's mask and once the song ended Christine found herself snapped back to reality and she gasped. Erik looked to her concerned and she smiled up at him. "Amazing Erik. Absolutely amazing." He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her.

He squeezed her tightly and she squeezed him back. "I love you Christine."

"I love you Erik." He smiled and sat for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he reached toward his face and removed his mask. Handing it to Christine he waited for her to look up at him. She waited a moment, confused as to why he was giving her his mask. She looked up at him and saw him smiling back at her, trying to look as comfortable as possible.

"Oh Erik." She smiled and kissed his deformed cheek. He let out the breath he was holding, and smiled honestly this time. He knew now, that she truly wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of his past, even though she had endured so much of it and it's horror.

"Christine, I know now...I know I can trust you, and I'm going to. No matter what my mind tries to tell me." They smiled with each other and shared a soft kiss. "Thank you Erik."

With that he turned to the keys of his organ and too a deep breath. He began to feel slightly naked and exposed without the mask around Christine. It began to make him feel self conscious, just like a teenage girl, worrying about her corset not fitting her slightly pudgy torso just right.

A soft blush flashed across his cheeks, and Christine smiled. "No need to be embarrassed Erik, I wont judge you, and I haven't have I?" He shook his head as a small smile danced across his lips.

He began to play his "Music of the Night" as Christine leaned against him.

As Christine was singing the lyrics, they were both startled by the sound of the iron gate rising. They glanced behind them in opposite directions and saw Madame Giry pushing her way to the edge of the water on their side.

"Madame, what a pleasant surprise," Erik cooed, wondering why she would be here. "Yes, a very pleasant one indeed." Christine smiled, and walked to her once beloved ballet instructor giving her a soft hug. "What brings you here?" Erik asked.

"Monsieur Erik, I have a note for you."


	12. A Phantom's Intimacy

Erik took the note from Madame Giry and thanked her for her delivery. She soon left, and Erik sat at the organ bench, opening the note.

Monsieur Phantom,

We are most intrigued that you and your wife, Christine, delight the opera house with one of your fabulous performances. We understand, if this is a request you do not wish to take action upon, but if you should deny, please, respond.

-Messieur Firmin

Christine tried peaking over Erik's shoulder. "What do they want?" Erik couldn't believe it. "They...they want us to perform...at the opera house." "When?" Christine gasped excitedly. "I'm...not sure. I am to respond with our reply first. I assume details come after an acceptance."

Christine smiled and shook Erik's shoulder carefully. "We will reply with a yes I am sure?" Erik stared ahead in disbelief. They wanted him to come back, and with his wife! After what he had done in the past? "I...I assume so." Christine shrieked with excitement. "Oh how fun this will be Erik!"

Erik smiled and took hold of Christine's arm. "Control yourself Christine." She had begun jumping childishly and clapping her hands. "Your are a grown woman you know." She blushed softly and smiled. "My apologies ma chéri." He shook his head, chuckling at her behavior. She kissed his cheek gently and smiled. "I'm off to bed Erik. I hope you to be coming soon?" He nodded and smiled, watching as she grew out of site, around the corner of their room.

Lord what was he to do with her. He smiled and stood up, blowing out candles around the organ, the rest over the lake, but a few, automatically wiped over by a breeze that was there but not there at the same time.

As Erik climbed the small set of stairs he noticed, just before stepping on it, his robe on the floor.

Flames of pink brushed at Erik's cheeks and he was suddenly breathing quickly. Trying to keep from being heard, he tried to breath a bit quieter. He swallowed hard and remembered Christine's words. 'A married man at that!' She had said. And a married man he was!

Oh but this was much more than that of what he expected from his Christine! She lay in his bed, no no, their bed, bare and exposed. He tried glancing back behind the curtain, but her night dress still lay untouched. He took another deep breath, steadying himself. 'A married man at that!' He replayed in his mind again, her words. A married man he was! Now was the time to act like one!

Though his cheeks betray him, he tried to act as if he had not seen the robe there on the floor. He stripped his clothes shyly and glanced at Christine, fully covered in the blanket. Her eyes were on him, as he lay his shirt on the floor carefully. "My sweet, sweet Erik," she began to coo, "come next to me, sweet Erik." His blush flamed over his cheeks, staying quite strong and gave no hint of going away soon.

He lay on the bed next to his Christine, as she threw the sheets over the two of them. He averted his eyes, for he was afraid of the idea of what he might do, should he have even the slightest glance at her skin. Skin which he now saw, soft and inviting. Her body, called to him now, and she pulled him close. "Erik, take me Erik. For I am yours and you are mine. Let us be one in the night!"

She kissed him passionately and he returned the passion with a kiss of his own, pulling her close without thought. "Christine, my sweet Christine. You will to grant me...the joyce of the flesh?" She pulled him yet closer to her, and her bare chest press against his. His shivers of joy flooded up his spine, and Christine smiled, pressing her forehead now, to his.

"Come Erik, take your Christine." She kissed him softly again, pulling him over herself. Passionate kisses cover her neck, her arms, her bare chest. His hands venture down her sides, her hips, her thighs. "My Christine, so beautiful, yet so poisonous!" His lips ventured out to her shoulder, as he arched her back upwards, pressing her against his bare chest again.

Christine watched his deformity and smiled, as she brought him close, he looked into her eyes. Their trust, their loyalty, for both one another. Their love and lust combined. And soon, Erik took Christine. The night carried on full of lust and passion, and most of all, love. They became one within the night. They became one, with one another.

As the night ended, and Erik and Christine lay sleeping close together after the events that took place, something happened between the two. Strings were stretched to tie their hearts together. There minds were one, and there feelings would be shared. For they were in bliss. Sweet bliss.

...

Erik woke, stirred by a sudden chill that crossed in his veins. He looked to see Christine, tangled in the silk red sheets of the bed. Suddenly memories of the night before flooded his head, and he smiled a smile of pure happiness.

Never, had he ever imagined, that Christine would so grant him what she had granted him then. He had not thought it possible, even if she did love him so. He did not believe it, refused to fill his heart with cruel hope.

He looked to her soft pink cheeks, and rose from the bed, pulling his clothes back on. Fixating what little hair he had, he placed the wig and mask back over his horrid deformities. He left the room, letting Christine sleep, and went to his organ. He sat down and at the instrument and grazed his fingers upon it. Remembering the note from last night, he turned to his miniature opera stage. He hadn't paid much attention to it, not the opera itself, for he had been oh so busy with things.

He pulled a piece of his writing paper aside, and dipped the quill into black ink, scribbling onto the paper.

Monsieurs,

Christine and I would be nothing less than obliged to appear in your performance. Though I shall have to know what it will be that we will sing, and what the roles, should there be any, be for us.

I remain gentlemen your obedient servant.

-O.G.

He folded the small note into an envelope, and rose to wake Christine, though when he turned around he saw her standing behind him in his robe once again. "Christine..." Christine smiled and lept into Erik's arms, causing him to almost drop the note. "Oh Erik! I am so proud of you!" Erik was confused. Proud she was? Proud? Proud of what?

"And may I ask, good woman, what it is that I did that made you so proud?" She smiled warmly and stroke his cheek. "Erik, you took me last night. Without your mask! I thought as much that you would wear it. Though you did not! The most intimate of times, and you felt you did not need it."

Erik hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing the mask. He guessed this meant he was finally comfortable around her without it, and in a way it made him feel proud of himself as well. He smiled and took her into a tight embrace. "Oh how I love you Christine. Oh how I love you so much!"

She kissed his deformed cheek and he felt that same ripple up his spine, the one that meant so much to him. She was not afraid, not disgusted. She loved him. Oh, how she loved him!


	13. Personal Delivery

"Now then. I have to deliver this note to the managers Christine. I shan't be gone long." She pouted and looked up at him. "You mean I can't go?" Erik looked down at her, and sighed. How he hated when she used this face! It got him every time, and he couldn't understand as to why he couldn't resist it.

"Oh, I suppose. Get dressed, quickly now. I'd like to be going soon." She smiled and ran off behind the curtain where her wardrobe be. He sighed and shook his head. 'How I've grown so soft I have no idea!' He thought.

He threw his cloak over his shoulders and pulled on his gloves. Grabbing his mask from the table in their room and placing it over his deformity, he waited for Christine at the boat.

Growing impatient he sighed. "Christine? Are you near ready yet ma chéri? I haven't got all day you know." "Oh hush, you have until the theater closes! You need not nag me!" She finally stepped from the curtain in her best black dress. He shook his head but smiled, helping her into the boat. He grabbed her cloak and gloves and handed them to her.

Pushing off from shore, they watched as the iron gate rose, letting them past, and fell easily as they left. As Erik poled them along, they talked of what they were to do when they returned. "Erik, will you play me something once we get back?" "But, of course. You have requests?" "Not exactly, I've been hearing a certain performance coming from the theater, that I really love. Though I don't know what it is."

"Well, you must find it! I would love something new to play for you, ma chéri." They reached the other end of the lake, and climbed the long staircase to the top. They weaved through corridors, and came to Christine's old dressing room.

They kept to the shadows, avoiding candlelight. They came to the managers office, and knock on the door. Erik had never personally delivered his notes. It was always a hassle, what with the little ballet rats, and gossip feeding leaches of the opera house. Messieur Firmin opened the door and gasped.

Erik smiled and pulled Christine and himself past the man. "Good evening Messieur." Erik's silky voice filled the small room. "G-good evening." The manager stuttered and Erik smiled. "I've com to understand that your requesting a performance of me and my wonderful wife, Christine." he gestured to her and she smiled beneath her cloaks hood, an evil look in her eyes and she gave him a respectful curtsey. "Good evening Messiuer."

He nodded to her, and gave her a look that Erik was much displeased with. "Avert your eyes, Messiuer. I will not have my wife gawked at by hormone stricken old men." The manager quickly lifted his gaze, blushing slightly, though only Erik noticed.

"Y-yes Monsieur. My apologies Monsieur." Erik handed him though note and he took it with shaky hands. "I am to expect your details, within the next 2 hours."

Messieur Firmin nodded, keeping his gaze to the floor as he took the note. "Oh, have some dignity sir! Look me in the eyes!" The manager winced and slowly rose his gaze to the Phantoms piercing eyes. His own widened with fear and his breathing became rapid. Christine held onto Erik's arm smiling, amused by his power over these men. "Now, show us to the door. I am sick of your presence."

The manager hurried across the room and opened the door to the office, and let them go. "Good day Messieur." Erik cooed, smiling as he took Christine and they hurried into the shadows, leaving Messieur Firmin awestruck in the presence of the two.

"Well that was entertaining." Christine laughed at the smile on Erik's face. "Yes, it was indeed." Erik laughed with Christine as they came to Christine's old dressing room. They climbed through the glass mirror and made there way down to the lake.

Once again across the lake, and home at the lair, Christine sat down at the organ and sighed. "Erik, you must take me to see a performance one day!" Erik smiled and nodded, removing his cloak. "Yes, I should. It's a waste, those managers holding my Box for no ones use." He kissed the top of Christine's head and smiled, draping his cloak over a chair. He took Christine's from her shoulders and gloves, and left to put them in her wardrobe. She smiled once he was back and sighed again.

"So, now we wait I'm assuming?" "Yes, ma chéri, we wait for the reply and details of our performance." She smiled and hugged him tight as he sat down next to her.

Now they were to wait, and wait they did.


	14. What Shall Be Of Your Performance?

Monsieur Firmin sat and scribbled on a note impatiently. He had received one previously, about an hour ago, informing him and Monsieur Andre that the Phantom and his Lady were to be attending the performance of "Hannibal" tonight.

He informed the Phantom that they would be awaiting a performance, of the Phantom's choice, concerning the letter asking of their performance. He and Monsieur Andre had decided that it would most please him if he chose what he was to perform with his Lady. They were not to argue. They only knew that the public had been requesting and asking of the mysterious man and Christine Daaé, even after the horrific tragedy of the opera house.

He sealed the note and shoved it into an envelope. "Andre, do call for Madame Giry, please?" Monsieur Andre did as asked, and Madame Giry soon appeared at the doorstep of their office. "Ah, Madame, we have a note, which you are to deliver to the Phantom's Box this evening. He is to be attending "Hannibal" with his wife." She nodded, took the note, and walked away out the door, not saying a word. What a peculiar lady she was. Monsieur Firmin sighed a breath of stress and slumped back in his seat. This Opera house was becoming quite the lifestyle!

...

Christine and Erik carefully made their way into Box 5, stopping just briefly as Madame Giry handed Erik a note. "From the managers," She had said. He nodded with a smile, as Christine hugged her carefully, and then the both of them took their seats in the Box.

"Oh, Erik! How lovely this is! It has been too long since we have been to a performance!" "Christine, it has been but a month, though I do understand. I have quite missed it myself."

Christine shuffled a bit in her seat as Erik read the note that he had been handed. "Christine, my dear, they wish for us to pick the performance we put on." She looked over to him and smiled. "Oh, good! That is good news, no?" He nodded and smiled. "It is, for I have had quite an idea. We will captivate the audience with a one time performance of my 'Music of the Night'."

Christine beamed and hugged around his arm. "Oh, what a wonderful idea Erik!" He smiled and pulled her close. Music drifted from the stage below, and they focused on it now.

"Ah Christine, do remember that night, when you returned to me for the first time?" Christine smiled, leaned against Erik's side, his arm around her. "Yes, yes I do. The night I had decided to come back to my Erik. Forever." She smiled up at him and he did the same to her. "That night, still brings tears to my eyes Christine." He said this because he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. "You have no idea of the pure happiness I felt when you told me those words."

She blushed softly, looking down at the stage again. "Well, ma chéri, it did me great pleasure to stay. I am as happy as ever, here with you, living in our opera house."

He nodded and closed his eyes, humming along with the song that the cast was playing at the moment. He leaned down and kissed the top of Christine's soft curls with a smile. "This will forever be my favorite opera, simply because of that night." Christine smiled and leaned further into his embrace, watching the performance. "Mine as well."

That in silence for a while, watching the dancers, listening to Carlotta's horrid voice. They both flinched a few times in which she tried to reach a higher note. It was amazing that the very chandelier didn't shatter.

When the curtains fell and the cast bowed, the signal of the performances end brought Christine and Erik to their senses. He stood slowly, pulling Christine by her hand gently. They left the Box, and thanked Madame Giry for the note.

As Erik squeezed Christine's hand gently she smiled, feeling the silver wedding band around his finger, press against her skin. She sighed happily and looped her arm in his, leaning on his shoulder as they walked. In the shadows they stood, creeping further and further beneath the opera house until they were home in the lair.

Erik kissed Christine softly and nudged her off to bed. "You go on, I need to work out some details for the performance we are to put on soon." "Oh dear, can't it wait till morning?" "No, no Christine, I shan't want to wake up to work in the morning." He laughed softly. "I want to wake up in the morning, and know, that I can lie there and embrace my precious Christine," he caressed her cheek gently, "and be...lazy for once."

She smiled and sighed, tip-toeing off to bed. "Oh, fine. Just don't be up too late, alright?" "I promise, 3 hours time. Thats it." She smiled and changed into her night clothes behind the curtain, and climbed into the invitations of the beds satin sheets and plush mattress.

As she drifted off to sleep, she could hear Erik playing his Music of the Night on the organ, and the scribbling of his play writing skills taking over his hands, making a masterpiece into a combination of ordered sheets, already done. She softly hummed the melody to herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

When Christine woke that morning, she sat up and stretched looking to her side, and to her annoyance, not finding Erik in his normal spot. She sighed, already knowing where he would be.

Looking around she found her robe, and slid it on over her night clothes. Peeking round the corner, there he lay, sprawled over his organ and surrounded in sheet music. She shook her head and walked to him quietly.

Tapping on his shoulder she smirked, as he did not stir in the slightest. Hands on her hips she wondered what to do. "Erik?...Erik!" He jolted upwards and struggled as he nearly fell backwards on the seat. "What what? I'm awake, what is it?" He looked around stunned, and then up at Christine, who didn't look in the slightest happy. "You were up al night again, weren't you?" His shoulders slumped and he let his head hang.

"Yes." He murmured quietly, like a child getting in disciplined. "And what was it again, my dear, did I request of you before I went to bed last night?"

He sighed and stared at his feet. "That I did not stay up all night, with my music." "And what did you do?" He blushed a bit at the fact that he was being so submissive. It was true, Christine sometimes made him feel very little, compared to when he was frightening those fools that called themselves managers of an opera house.

"I stood up with my music...but not all night!" He was suddenly struck with an idea to hopefully persuade her into forgiving him. "For you see, ma chéri, I did fall asleep eventually! Making it not all night, but only half!" He sat up smiling innocently, though Christine's face remained serious. He sighed and slumped over again. "I am sorry, my dear. I will not do it again, I assure you."

She sighed and lifted his head by his chin. "I love you, but you cannot keep draining your energy like this my dear." He nodded understanding her. Though he sighed, for she did not understand that he simply loved his music. This kind of thing was going to take time to accomplish.

"Any who, I guess I might as well ask what is it you came up with?" He beamed and turned around, grabbing his black folder and handing it to her. "It is finished, our performance. We shall set it in a lair, much like this one," He gestured to the home around them, "and share with the world that night of which I brought you to my sanctuary for the first time. Though only once, for we will never perform it again." He smiled at her and she nodded in approval.

Looking through the sheet music that he handed her in the folder, she smiled widely. "Oh, how lovely Erik. This will be quite astounding I am sure!" She hugged him lovingly around the neck and he smiled. "Astounding yes, indeed."


	15. Wild Goose Chase

Monsieur Firmin waited in the theater, watching the ballerina's prance around the stage, practicing randomly as they waited as well. Blast that Phantom! Just because he was threatening he does as he pleases!

He had received his note, telling everyone that he and his Lady would make their appearance today, with details of their performance and how it was to be set up. Yet, here we all stand, waiting!

Suddenly a rope fell from the catwalks above the stage, and a darkly dressed figure fell to the stage clutching it, and another figure, much more feminine. The two pulled back the hoods to their cloaks, and revealed themselves as the Phantom and his Lady, Christine. They both smiled mischievously, as if they were thinking of something funny, like a private joke. In a way it annoyed Monsieur Firmin, and he addressed the two. "Welcome, Monsieur and Madame."

Erik detected annoyance in Firmin's voice, and stiffled a laugh. "Ah, good morning Monsieur. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, for I had some...issues to take care of first."

'No you didn't,' thought Firmin, still greatly annoyed. "Ah, do not apologize Monsieur, for this is the Opera Ghost I'm to be talking to, no? You needn't apologize for your own events."

Erik could still detect annoyance, but he did not care. It was amusing, and with a quick glance to Christine's face, he could tell she thought the same. She gave a small curtsey to Firmin and giggled at his soft blush. "Ah, manager forgive us. For I was having a little trouble with my mask.

He hadn't noticed really until now that she did wear a mask. It was the same black as her charcoal dress, and covered the top half of her face. Much like the mask the Phantom had worn when he took Piangi's place in his own 'Don Juan'.

"Well then, Monsieur, Madame. May we proceed with your plans?" Erik and Christine leapt from the stage in front of Firmin. Erik pointed to the stage, and stared into Firmin's eyes with a cold expression. "We shall set the performance in a cave." Suddenly he rounded towards the stage. "There shall be an organ, a great lot of candelabra's and rope hanging from the ceiling." Firmin nodded listening to Erik, as Christine watched the ballerina's.

"A great curtain shall fall around a red and black silk sheeted bed. Do you understand?" He rounded back on Firmin with a funny smile playing at his lips. "Yes, Monsieur. Perfectly." He nodded and smiled, welcoming Madame Giry to his side. "She will be responsible for the details. She knows much about what I want." Firmin nodded and smirked as Erik turned around.

"As for the music," Erik walked to the conductor, Monsieur Reyer, and handed him the folder that held the sheet music of his 'Music of the Night, "this will be played. We will be performing this." M. Reyer nodded and studied the sheet music at his pedestal. "Christine and I do not need rehearsal," Erik stated, as Firmin stared at him in disbelief, "for we both know the song quite well." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She gladly leaned against him, smiling back at Firmin who blushed again, keeping his eyes on the Phantom.

"The dancers however, must learn to move with the melody I have given Monsieur Reyer. I do not care how their routine goes, just as long as it doesn't include moving away from the corners of the stage. Here." He jumped onto the stage and directed the ballerina's. "These girls will stand here, and these there. Monsieur would you mind?" He directed his question to M. Reyer, who began conducting the small orchestra the melody he had been given. The girls all contemplated, and danced in pairs to the music, with danseurs. Erik surveyed their movements until the song ended and he nodded, clapping softly in approval.

"Very good. Practice that with M. Reyer, and I shall be pleased with your performance." The ballerinas and danseurs nodded, breathing quickly. "Oh, and Monsieur Firmin, I should expect the utmost perfection from your performers."

Firmin nodded and sighed. The Phantom himself was very hard to please. This was going to take a lot of practice, and he was sure Madame Giry knew, as she has claimed to know the Phantom personally, and this was easier to believe the longer he and Andre worked as the opera houses managers.

"I can assure you Monsieur Phantom, we will not mean to displease you on purpose." Erik smiled and nodded. "Oh, I know this. Though that does not mean that I will accept that fact." Firmin frowned, trying to depict what he meant by that. "Other than that, Mesdames et Messieurs, there is nothing else I have to inform you of. Christine and I will leave you too your practices." He took Christine by the waist and the both of them smiled, and disappeared up the rope they had come down on.

Firmin could only stand and stare after them, baffled by their elegance and respect worthiness.

...

Christine slipped off into the shadows, Erik chasing after her as he chuckled, and whispered in her mind. "Ah, Christine, where do you think your going?" She smiled to herself, running along in the shadows, knowing exactly where he was behind her. She had gained an odd ability to respond to his mind whispering, with her own. She figured it was just because she had picked up on his own customs.

Whispering back, she said, "Oh, but my Phantom should know that shouldn't he?" He could detect the tease in her voice and smirked, following after her. He could sense where she was, for she could see her reappear from the shadows, leaping into another off and on. He smiled, leaping after her as they made their way to their underground home.

"My sweet Christine, why are you running from your husband?" She heard the playful tone in his voice, and smiled, not falling for his fake sadness. "You will see, my Phantom, you will see."

Following her, he realized that she had taken another passage. Surprisingly, this passage was one he was not familiar with. He followed her continuously growing anxious with the unfamiliar territory.

"Do not fear, my Erik. For you have been here before." The whisper inside his head startled him. Christine was beyond out of site by now, for she had gotten much excited, leaving him behind. He could only let her guide him through her voice.

"Come now, everything will be fine." He followed his senses, tracing her path, and coming out at the end of the tunnel, he stopped on his heels, almost falling into the lake before him. For she had led him down the forgotten trap passage. The one that led straight to the lake, should some fool try to enter his domain without knowing it was his first.

"Christine?" He called out, not seeing her. She smiled from inside the tunnel, pressed up against the wall. She was proud of herself! For she had not noticed her!

She snuck up behind him, and carefully, let a soft breath escape from her lips, and retreat down his neck. He shuddered and turned around quickly.

"Sweet treble clef! Christine! You nearly sc-." He cut himself off. No! He would not admit that she had scared him! That was foolish, and he had already cowered before her like a little boy enough for one day.

She smiled and pushed him towards the opening. He stumbled and his eyes widened. She giggled, and caught him by his cravat, just before he fell off into the lake. "Christine, what has gotten into you?" He was afraid and curious, yet he smiled. He had never seen such a side to Christine before. She pulled his face close to his, and she herself even was surprised at herself for her strength.

She smiled and kissed him gently, not giving him the chance to kiss back. "Oh Erik. You make me so happy." He was puzzled. What was the point of this? Why was she acting this way, and why were they up in the tunnel?

"Christine, may I ask why exactly are we up here?" She smiled and shook her head, pulling him back into the tunnel.

"For fun." He was even more puzzled. "Oh Erik, must you be so slow?" She kissed him again, giving him the chance to kiss her back gently. She led him back down the tunnel and they made their normal way home, across the lake.

"I wanted to test my stealth. I know how well you can waltz around and stalk someone down easily, but I wanted to know if I could. Considering, I have now also learned to communicate through your mind, as you do mine."

He smiled seeing her purpose of the wild goose chase now. "Well then, in that case you did wonderful. I can almost say you might have scared me." She beamed and giggled, hugging him around the waist. "It's okay Erik. I know I scared you. You don't have to say it. I could see it on your face." He blushed suddenly as she winked and left him in his boyish embarrassment by the organ.


	16. Let My Opera Begin!

Christine smiled as she scribbled in one of Erik's sketch books. She had begun to pick up on some of his many talents, art being one of her favorites besides his music. She carefully sketched details into a man's hair, Erik's hair. She smiled and looked down at her work. It almost looked just like him. She clutched it against her chest and listened to Erik playing across the shore at his organ. She had begun sketching more often, while he played the organ when he was bored.

She slid the pencil like utensil behind her ear and peeked around the corner. He sat there, playing and concentrating on the music forming in his head. She could tell from the ark in his brow that he was seriously focused. Giggling, she walked over to him and lay her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled, glancing at the book in her arms. "Ah Christine, you've been sketching again?" She nodded and turned the book over so he could see.

He ceased playing looking at the drawing carefully. Nodding in approval, he smiled up at her. "I must say, I've never looked better." She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. He liked it!

He chuckled and pulled away from her after placing a soft peck on her cheek. She set the book down on the organ and turned to the organ. "You've been composing again?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course, what else would I have been doing?" She poked at the keys, listening to the sound they made.

"Well then." She looked up at Erik a bit confused. "We have things to do do we not?" She smiled remembering their plans for this evening. "Yes, we must go to the surface and see what Madame Giry has made of your instructions!" He winked and she giggled, getting up immediately, and ran to her wardrobe, fetching her cloak and gloves. She slid on the mask she wore when they went to the surface.

She met Erik at the boat, and sat comfortably on the pillows as Erik poled their way through the corridors of misty water. She spotted one of his lassos sitting in the boat next to her. She pointed to it giving Erik a suspicious glance. "And that is for..?" He laughed and stared straight ahead. "For making another entrance!" She laughed and nodded in understanding.

Last entrance they had made was quite fun. She had enjoyed watching the crowds faces as the dropped from the ceiling on that rope. Terrifically surprised they had been!

She laughed softly to herself, earning a curious glance from Erik, but no words.

...

The couple bounded through the shadows, headed for the chandelier level. They dodged ballet rats and other cast members on the way, when they finally made it to the top. Erik tied the long lasso to on the the railings and lowered himself down over the edge. Pulling Christine safely into his arms, he awaited her signal. When she nodded, he let them fall, and the swung gracefully down onto the stage, once again surprising everyone.

Christine laughed, full of giddy, as Erik slipped the lasso from his foot and let it hang from the railing they had tied it to. She turned around, meaning to find Meg, but the set before her stopped her dead in her tracks. It was marvelous!

There were candelabras surrounding the stage, an organ occupying one corner of the stage, while a bed draped in black and red velvet sheets occupied the other. The organ was covered and surrounded by blank sheet music, along with more candelabras. The scene looked almost identical to the one she and Erik called home! Except for a few things. The organ was much bigger, and the bed not swan like.

The hidden corridors were missing of course, and the back drop representing the cave walls. Christine was entranced, and tugged on Erik's sleeve. He gasped as he turned around, taking it in. He would have to tip Madame Giry later on. "Monsieur Phantom, I would hope this scene meets your requests?" Madame Giry walked around the corner, catching his attention. "Yes, Madame! Very much so! I am pleased with you!" She smiled and waved to the cast members, the ballerinas and danseurs taking their places, out of the way on the stage.

"Then I am sure you will be pleased with my cast." She smiled and Monsieur Reyer began playing Erik's 'Music of the Night'. The cast began their graceful moves, impressing Erik all the more. He cut them off before the song was even finished. "Very good! Very Good!" Madame Giry beamed, and you could see the pride for her dancers.

"You have done marvelous Madame. I am proud to know you!" Madame Giry bowed respectfully to Christine and Erik, as they did the same. "Madame, as for Christine's costume, do you by any chance still have Christine's dress from the night she came back from me?"

Madame Giry stood in thought for a moment and nodded. "After renovations, the room has been rebuilt, and still stands in the same spot, but I have made sure that the belongings in the room were kept safe. The dress should still be in one of the boxes, if I am thinking correctly." Erik smiled and bowed to Madame once more. He pulled Christine along by her wrist carefully, and called over his shoulder. "Well then! Until tonight mon amis!"

...

Christine sat on the divan watching Erik as he searched through boxes. They had been looking for almost an hour now and still had not found the blasted thing. Christine had sat to take a break from the dust and spiders. She jumped when she heard Erik exclaim. "Finally! Blast it all, that couldn't have been harder to find!" He pulled the white lacy dress from the box, and examined it. It was still almost in perfect shape, much more well preserved than the other things in the boxes. He walked over to Christine and she stood excited.

"You found it!" She took it from his hands and placed it against her. "Oh, how I've missed this. It used to be one of my favorites!" He smiled and she hugged him tightly. "Oh, Erik! I simply cannot wait until tonight! This is going to be much fun!" They laughed together, and climbed through mirrored doorway, descending back down into their home.

...

Christine fitted the dress over her body, wrapping the robe around her behind the curtain of her and Erik's room. She looked into a mirror, and smiled. The dress still fit like a glove, and was perfectly comfortable. She exited from behind the curtain and found Erik in the outfit he had worn that night when she had been taken back down into his lair for the first time ever. In a way it was a memory of pain, for she had denied him for the first time that night, but another way it was pleasant. That was the night he had shown himself to her for the first time as well.

She climbed into the boat with his help and with in a few minutes the were climbing back through the doorway of Christine's old dressing room. They made their way back to the stage and watched as everyone hustled round, hastily. Christine planted a soft kiss on Erik's cheek and he smiled. She hadn't worn her mask, for she would not need it in this performance. They had decided to reenact the scene, just before Erik had brought her through the mirror, and so Christine took her place in the scene of her old dressing room, behind the dressing screen, pretending to change as the music began to play.


	17. A Grand Performance

The candles were wiped out as she stepped from behind it. She tried her best to keep from smiling, remembering that night. She walked forward on the stage, and the mirror before her reflected Erik's shadow as he began to sing.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!" Christine shuddered from the boom of his voice and closed her eyes, smiling now, for she was turned away from the crowd. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!" Christine caught her cue and began singing.

"Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master!"

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" Christine's smiled grew wider as she began walking towards the mirror as she did that night. Her balance swayed a bit as she began singing again, walking all the more towards the mirror. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel."

The effect Erik's voice had on Christine took over once again, as he whispered, yet projected his voice so that the theater could hear what he was saying.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music." Christine shuddered and stared at him as the mirror opened, mist spilling out over the stage floor. "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music." She took his hand, all was quiet, and suddenly the music blasted all around them, changing dramatically. Erik smiled and Christine felt the mirror being closed behind her.

Suddenly the lights went dark and the scene was changed as the intro to the song was played. The candles were lit all at once by well practiced cast members. Erik and Christine were suddenly descending a long spiral staircase, which led down the left side of the stage. They danced slowly down the stair case as they sang.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside my mind."

They made their way down the staircase which was rolled to the side of the stage. Erik suddenly led a horse, black as coals, to Christine and helped her onto it.

"Sing once again with me, a strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

He led across the stage as Christine jumped from the horse. She was dazed by Erik's singing, and was in need of his assistance the whole time, for if she hadn't had it, she may have just stared at him in wonder.

The crowd was amazed as they watched from their seats, somehow entranced by Erik all the more. Even the gentlemen in the theater were amazed by this mysterious couple!

A boat, which was placed on a plank of wheels, was pulled by ropes from the opposite side of the stage, representing Erik and Christine's drawing closer to it, mist covering over any trace of the rope on the floor.

Erik helped her into the boat as she sang on her next cue.

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." Erik broke in on his cue. "It's me they hear." Then the two broke in together, in a duet of words. Erik singing, "My spirit and your voice," Christine singing, "Your spirit and my voice," and then the two both sang. "In one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there," breaking in with their alternate endings of "inside your mind" and "inside my mind".

Christine echoed once more before the end of the song took place. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera." She then began pouring her voice onto the very stage, it seemed as Erik echoed his cries of 'sing for me' and 'sing my angel of music', all the while they were pulled along the stage by the hidden crew members.

Then their song ended and the curtains were drawn suddenly for the next stage scene change. Erik pulled Christine out of the boat and scratched his head a bit nervous. "Oh dear...I must be more careful with my voice around her." He held her in her confused trance as the scene was quickly changed round. He listened with pride, to the crowd behind the curtain, cheering and cheering. He looked down and whispered to Christine. "We're doing well. The crowd is pleased!" Christine smiled, understanding him some what now.

The scene was ready and Erik quickly placed her in her place in the boat. Mist was running over the stage once more, and Erik took his place near the organ.

As the curtains pulled back, Erik threw the cloak from his shoulders, to the side. He looked to Christine and smiled entrancingly. She stared at him, a slightly frightened look on her face, but curious all the more.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's thrown. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing. For my music. My music."

Christine watched Erik in amazement as his voice filled her mind. He was just as hypnotizing as he had ever been on that night. She felt the very same emotions from that night, and it was an amazing feeling, knowing that she didn't need to feel that same betrayal that came with Raoul on her mind.

He walked towards her from the place he had taken next to the other side of the organ, which had been moved center stage by his instruction as the scene shifters were working. In place of the organ, was set a small replica of Erik's Opera Stage, which was last secondly made and added to the scene. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."

He reached for her hand, and Christine gladly took it, rising from the boat and stepping out with Erik's help.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender ." He pulled Christine along the stage, creeping round the candelabras. She turned her face slightly towards the stage and Erik carefully caressed her cheek and turned her face back. "Turn your face away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light." A smiled played at his lips as he remembered the night he first sang this song to her. "And listen to the music of the night." He left her by the stage set and pranced across the stage, stopping at the organ once again.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" Christine felt a sudden emotion burst through her as her spirit lifted, and she felt light as a feather while Erik held that note.

"And you'll live, as you've never lived before." He reached for her hand again, and once again she took it, letting him pull her along next to the organ. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Here it, feel it, secretly possess you." They were so close now, Christine would have kissed, had she not had half the sense she did. She knew they were performing at the least, and it kept her in check, though that one thought was all that did.

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the Music of the Night." He then left her side, circling round the organ. "Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long, to be!"

Christine shuddered again, at the boom of his passionate voice, while he held the note he sang. "Only then, can you belong to me." He took her in his arms, ever so carefully, not paying a lick of attention to the crowd in front of them, gawking in amazement at the couple before them. Even the managers were absolutely baffled.

Erik's hands ventured down Christine's body as he sang, regaining the realization of their situation, calming himself again. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." Erik pressed her close to him, lifting her hand to his cheek and pressing it gently to his skin. He turned her back round and almost laughed at her sigh of disappointment.

"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write." He pulled her round to the other side of the organ, and next to the end of the bed. The crowd watched in a silent frenzy. "The power of the Music of the Night."

The instruments of the orchestra boomed with Erik's song, and Christine felt as if she were no longer on that stage, but within Erik's mind, relaxing with his voice filling her soul. He then placed a soft kiss to Christine's neck, and she pretended to faint as the crowd watched her swoon, falling in Erik's arms.

The orchestra played on and Erik gently laid her on the bed, her face towards the audience. He smiled gently, running his finger down her jaw bone. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the Music of the Night."

With that he pulled a small tassel, and the curtains fell closed, leaving the audience with the last image of Erik gazing down at his sweet and beloved Christine.

Erik beamed and picked Christine from the bed, both of them smiling in great triumph. Their grand performance, was over.


	18. Lazy Mornings

Erik and Christine rushed off through the crowd, headed for Christine's dressing room. Coming through the door, they closed the door carefully as to be sure no one heard their escape. They had taken their fair shares of well done's and marvelous performance's.

Erik took Christine up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Oh Christine! What a wonderful triumph we've been rewarded!" She laughed and smiled, agreeing in full. "Yes, Wonderful indeed! No singer nor dancer could ever manage to over show us!" They laughed again, and he set her down carefully, embracing her. "Oh Christine, how wonderful you were. That last ending scene, you swooned so well, I may have thought you had really fainted in my arms!"

Christine smiled, feeling pride within her soul. This Opera Ghost, this feared Phantom of the Opera! Her Phantom! He was proud of her performance! And she of his! "Ah Erik! You were just as well! Your voice...like always. It entranced me ever so." He smiled and kissed her cheek gently. "We should surely do something like that again!" Erik nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, but never the same show again! No one will ever see our Music of the Night again!" Christine smiled, knowing that their memories would be shared with only the few that sat in that crowd tonight. No one would ever no of their memories, only hear stories of them.

Hell, for all that crowd knew, it was nothing but screen play! Christine laughed again to herself, and sighed in Erik's arms. "What a triumph indeed."

Erik smiled, holding her there for a moment, in his embrace. "Shall we go home now, my dear?" She nodded, snuggling into his chest, still in her dress from the performance. "That would be most fortunate. I've had enough excitement for one night."

...

Christine was sept up into Erik's arms, as he happily carried her all the way home, until at last, they were to the boat. He then sat her down and they traveled through the corridors that way. Once again, on the lake shore Christine and Erik stood, swaying gently to the soft humming coming from Erik.

Eyes closed, they enjoyed the bliss of their recent triumph on stage, still feeling pride from within the both of them. Erik gently shifted their footsteps, as Christine was standing carefully on his feet. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he supported their weight.

He sensed her grogginess and smiled, sweeping her into his arms again. She yawned softly, not protesting. He carried her carefully into the bedroom, laying her down gently. She smiled up at him, blinking in her tired state. "Oh Erik, I'm so glad I came back to you." With that her eyes closed and she softly slept, obviously a bit exhausted.

Sighing happily, he gazed down at her, watching her sleep. He rose, turning to leave and set at his organ. Stopping suddenly though, he knew that if he composed now, he would compose until dawn. And that...would not make Christine happy at all. So with another defeated sigh, he lay down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with the sweet breath that flowed through her lungs.

His own breathing began to pace in tune with hers, and he found himself dreary. Slipping under the sheets, he pulled Christine close, careful not to wake her, and took in the smell of her brown curls. She was so perfect, it should have been a dream. His whole life, never had he thought, with the curse of his face, would he hold something so precious, so beautiful. So important to him. He hadn't known that feeling, to hold something important to him, until now. Christine had shown him compassion, and the love of a companion, so passionate that even his face could not effect.

He smiled, burying his face in her knotted curls. She was so sweet, so delicate, so simple, yet so complex. She was his Christine.

Drifting off and on out of consciousness, he finally gave himself up to sleep, his arms tightening around Christine's torso.

...

Christine woke first that morning, stretching and happy to see that Erik had gone to bed, rather than stayed up all night, at his organ. She lay there, watching his eyes flutter, and she knew he was dreaming. She wondered what he was dreaming of. She sighed with a smile on her lips, slipped from the bed and grabbed Erik's robe.

She slid it over her shoulders and walked barefoot over to his organ. She touched a single key, and listened to the sound fill the air. She sat down, and pressed the key again, singing softly with the pitch. She progressed in pitch with her voice, same as she did with the keys on the organ, until she got to the highest one.

A soft shuffling soft came from behind her, and she turned, watching Erik stir slightly in the bed. She blushed softly, and got up, looking around. She searched for the little sketch pad which she had been using and opened it to the drawing of Erik that she had finished yesterday.

She looked around in his drawing utensils and found his pastels. She filled in the black of his coal hair, scribbling in the detail of reflection and what not. She then shaded his mask with touches of a skin peachy color.

She picked up a color much like the last, but it was more of a cream. She filled in Erik's features with the color, shading some parts, darker than the others. She had become rather engrossed in the project when Erik walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked rather groggy...as if he had woken from a night of too much wine consumption. She giggled and tsked her, blushing softly. "Oh, hush hush. So I'm a little tired." She smiled, hugging him round the waist. "Oh I was only fooling Erik, calm down." He sighed, smiling back at her.

"I woke this morning, after dreaming of you. You were singing to me as a child. Beckoning me to be a better man, knowing some how that my future was not bright. A rather bizarre dream indeed, but pleasant in the same. Having comfort when I never expected to need it."

Christine smiled, now knowing what he had been dreaming of. She looked back down at her work, and Erik ran his fingers over it gently, blending the color so that it didn't look so rough. "Use a texture mat next time, my dear. It helps smooth out the pastel."

She nodded, taking note of his advice, and watched as his fingers blended the colors easily with experience. When he was done, she held it up, looking at it in full length.

Nodding in approval, she tore it from the pad and poked it over one of Erik's many paintings of Christine on the wall. "A tribute. To my fine Phantom." Erik smiled and took her in his embrace as they gazed at it, suddenly both feeling rather lazy from the night before.


	19. Fading To Black

The screen faded to black, leaving Madeleine with the image of Erik and Christine, happy and together. Little words flitted over the screen resembling the credits, as the credit playlist began to play. Madeleine smiled and sighed heavily, her eyes still glued to the screen. She absolutely loved that movie. She looked over to see Marcy sleeping and drooling on the couch pillow.

She rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling as if she were being insulted. She gave Marcy a hard shove. "Marce! You jerk!" Marcy jerked awake and looked around confused. "What? What? I'm awake I swear I wasn't sleeping." She began rubbing her eyes as Madeleine got up and plucked the DVD from the player. "You were! You fell asleep again! Ugh! You know your never going to understand the movie if you don't ever stay awake long enough to watch it!"

"Maddy calm down! I got further than I did last time, give me credit for that at least. Besides the music...puts me to sleep." Madeleine shook her head, rolling her eyes again. "Ugh, whatever. I don't know why I even try." Marcy laughed and jumped up off the couch, hugging her best friend tight. "Well I guess I'm off then! Mom will be seriously mad if I get home late again."

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow Marce." Marcy called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. "See you then Maddy!"

Madeleine sat back on the couch, suddenly feeling drained. She looked up at the clock, noticing that it was past midnight. "Grreeaaat. Up late again Maddy. Very wise."

She stood back up, stretched, and turned off all the lights downstairs, including the TV and DVD player. She picked up the DVD she had just been watching.

The new sequel to the amazing 'The Phantom of the Opera', 'She's Returned'. Madeleine absolutely loved the movie, and had tried showing it to her best friend Marcy for some time now, but she was much too interested in guts and gore. She'd rather watch the defeat of a zombie apocalypse than a good tear jerking romance.

Madeleine sighed again, shaking her head as she climbed the stairs, and entered her room. She lay the DVD down on her dresser and leaned back on the door, taking in her Phantom posters, all her little Phantom decor things strung up on the walls, and set on shelves around her room.

Her room was much different from the rest of the house, much bigger as well, though not bigger than her parents. Even before The Phantom of the Opera, she had loved old timely decor. Her walls were a bright goldish-pearly white, and the carpet was a soft but dark brown. Her bed was covered in brown and gold sheets and blankets, the pillowcases matching perfectly, and a small black canopy hung around it from the ceiling.

She smiled and looked over to her pride in possession. Her grand black piano. It took up most of the space in the room, sitting in a neat corner. She had insisted that she have lessons when she was 9. Her parents soon saw her new found talent, and were happy to save the money to buy the piano when she was about 12.

She ran her fingers over the fine wood, and sat down on the bench. She pulled her folder open in front of her, and chose one of her smaller compositions. She began to play it softly, closing her eyes. Her friends always made fun of her for loving such a classic thing.

Even Marcy thought the whole idea was just because of her little obsession with The Phantom of the Opera. Thought, she herself knew better. She was always a music lover. Her heart pitter pattered when she played and composed, and she could nearly feel like she was flying.

She had even played the Phantom's Music of the Night once or twice, and it was honestly entrancing. She opened her eyes and sighed, closing the protector down over the keys, and leaned forward on her elbows.

Glancing at the clock on her dresser it was now 1 in the morning. She groaned at her impeccable disability to sleep, and lay down in her puffy sheets and blankets. She closed her eyes and lay her head down on her many pillows.

She thought of the movie she had watched tonight. Though of how lucky Christine had been, to have the chance with a man like Erik. To have such a sweet and unique life style. She blinked her eyes a few times, closing them again as sleep over took her.

...

Madeleine's eyes quickly fluttered open as she felt this insane sensation, as if she were falling. She looked down below her and she screamed loudly, breathing fast and hard. She was falling! She closed her eyes again, and kicked her legs fiercely, angling herself so that she would fall feet first.

Her screams deceased though, and her body gradually slowed down, and landed on her bare feet. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ground she was standing on.

Beneath her feet she saw a blood red carpet, soft and yet plushy feeling almost. She looked round and saw the bizarre room she had landed in. The wall to her left was nearly bare, besides a single, full length mirror. She looked round again, taking in the vanity, the flowers.

Looking down at herself she realized she was wearing a pale white dress, lacy and poofing out over her body. It fit her well, and was comfortable, her hair was put up in a thick bun.

Suddenly, she gasped with realization. She couldn't be! Could she? Maybe it was a dream? No, no. If it were a dream, she wouldn't know it was! So...It wasn't a dream?

She shook her head, looking round the dressing room, seeing every detail she saw in her movie, 'She's Returned'.

"No...I can't be. Can I?" She stared around in disbelief, but suddenly, she felt overjoyed. Wether it were a dream, or not a dream, she was in Christine Daae's dressing room!

"Wait!...Dressing room or Old dressing room?" She thought to herself. She then decided, that maybe have a small look around.

...

Walking up and down the halls, Madeleine soon realized that she was in what seemed like a remodeled version of the Opera Populaire. "Almost just like in 'She's Returned','' Madeleine thought. "No, no! Don't be so eager to jump to conclusions! It's just a dream anyways! Stop it Maddy!"

She walked on to what was supposed to be the stage, and looked out over the grand red seats, and peered into the box's high above her. Curiosity took over however, and she found herself afraid to peek into Box 5. She felt silly, but in a way, she couldn't help but think and conjure ideas as to who could be waiting in that area.

Turning her gaze slowly, she looked over into Box 5 and saw that no one was there. A sigh of relief, and in the same, disappointment left her lungs. She looked away, but a flicker of something in her peripheral vision caught her gaze again. She turned her head back and saw just the slightest wisp of black fabric, before it left her gazing eyes.

She gasped and began to run. She jumped from the stage and ran to the door, bursting through it and up the hall that led to the box entries.

She stopped dead at Box 5, and pressed against the door carefully, twisting the knob and opening it easily. What she saw, almost cause her to scream with disbelief.


End file.
